My Hero Academia: The Rise of Bubbleman
by enCRYPTion5461
Summary: Heroes and Superpowers were normal occurrences and everyone wanted to be one for various reasons. Despite having what some would deem an unfit Quirk for heroism, Issei dreams of becoming one, will he rise as Bubbleman or will he fall before his dreams are realized? Rated T for now.
1. A Hero's Start

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or Yu-Gi-Oh GX so don't sue me, seriously you won't get anything so you'll be wasting your time.**_

_**Summary: Heroes and Superpowers were normal occurrences and everyone wanted to be one for various reasons. Despite having what some would deem an unfit Quirk for heroism, Issei dreams of becoming one, will he rise as Bubbleman or will he fall before his dreams are realized?**_

_**Chapter 01: A Hero's Start**_

A teenage boy sat in a classroom by himself as he looked out the window with a rather bored expression showing in his crystal blue eyes while his black hair was rather unkempt with a cowlick showing, wearing a standard dark school uniform while the teacher was talking.

His name is Issei Watanabe, just your average kid in your average world.

Well he says average but it's more of an extraordinary world.

How so?

It's a world where superpowers were the norm and with the once thought fictional occupation of being a Superhero was the reality for quite a long time.

He has a power of his own, though it's not as… Cool as the other powers you would hear about.

"Pst, Issei." Issei turned from the window to see a brown haired kid with heterochromia trying to get his attention his right eye being gray while the left was green. "Any chance I can copy your homework?"

The question made Issei sigh. "I swear Akemi someday I'm not going to be there to help you out." He said slightly pulling his out with Akemi grinning before his gray eye popped out and gravitated towards it, hiding behind the notebook that Issei took the time to set up.

"Maybe but that day isn't today, besides I was busy."

Issei refrained from snorting as the teacher glanced their way. "I hear talking." He said while Akemi tilted his head enough that his hair hid his empty eye socket.

Waiting until he continued teaching, Issei whispered. "I still don't get how your quirk works." He said given how seeing the eye pop out still freaks him out a little even after all these years.

"It's useful." Akemi said with a shrug given how he could still see out of the eye as he wrote down the homework, changing some of the answers to make it look like he did it. "Thanks a million Issei."

"Let me guess you were playing that Hero Fighting Game that came out weren't you?" Issei asked as they recently made a Street Fighter esque game with various Pro Heroes showing such as All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist.

"Of course, did you know that they recently added Mirko?"

That particular part caught Issei's attention as Akemi had a sly grin, waggling his eyebrows, knowing about Issei's small crush on the Rabbit Hero.

"S-Shut up." Issei lamely said with a red face as Akemi snickered before his eye flew back into his socket.

"Maybe someday you can meet her and declare your love?" Akemi teased Issei going quiet as he reached into his nearby bag and silently opened a bottle of water only for a bubble to fly out and hit Akemi in the face making him cry out.

"Hm?" The teacher glanced their way again, this time knowing who it was while Akemi thought quickly and faked a sneeze, covering his face to wipe the small bit of water away before it could be seen.

"Sorry sensei." Akemi apologized before glaring at Issei who had the look of complete innocence on his face.

Bubble Manipulation, not the greatest quirk out there, but it was one that Issei has had for years.

The class ended as both Issei and Akemi were now walking down the crowded halls. "You are a jerk you know that?" Akemi asked, referring to the bubble hitting his face.

"You started it, if I was a jerk I wouldn't have had your back on the homework."

Akemi went to rebuke that before sighing. "Fair enough," He will admit that he probably should've saved the teasing for after class. "But I was serious about the installment on Hero Fighter Plus Ultra."

"... I'll look into it when I get home." Issei promised, wondering just which version of Mirko they would use beta costume or the current one?

"Hey when you're on shoot me a text and we'll fight each other." Akemi gave him a thumbs up with a grin. "Not many people can give a challenge and I need one for my video."

"Still going strong as a Youtuber huh?

The question made Akemi laugh. "Got five hundred subscribers now, not bad for a few months."

Issei just shrugged. "Meh."

"Screw you." Akemi gave a slight glare while Issei chuckled. "So did you hear about that Villain attack this morning?"

"You mean the one with Mount Lady's debut?" Issei asked vaguely recalling that bit of news showing up on his phone right before school.

He recalled seeing her steal Kamui Woods thunder which most likely pissed him off.

"Shinji will probably be bitter for awhile."

Akemi gave him a weird look. "I always forget you actually know him."

"Blame our Grandfathers." Issei drawled out, given how his grandfather the former Pro Hero known as Ocean was a frequent partner of Kamui's grandfather who was the Pro Hero Woodsman.

Because of that the two families have gotten to know each other well enough and Shinji was pretty much an older brother figure to Issei.

"So what about the attack did you want to talk about?" Issei asked curiously, wondering where his friend was going with this.

"I happen to get a certain shot that was sold online by one of the few cameramen that were there."

From the way that Akemi was grinning, Issei had a vague idea. "Let me guess it's a sexualized one."

"Got that right, you want one?"

"You do realize how creepy that is right?" Issei asked, with Akemi giving him a deadpanned look. "What?"

"Says the guy with a Mirko figurine in his room."

Issei went bright red. "I-It's not sexualized, I just admire how badass she is and it's a collectible action figure." He stammered out as Akemi was now laughing. "Oh shut it!"

Besides he has figurines of a lot of pro heroes, it was a hobby of his.

"I wonder if I'll have a figurine?" Issei muttered in thought.

Not that he was trying to become a hero to get one, he genuinely wants to help people, being raised in a society of heroes really implanted the seed of being one at a young age.

But he won't deny that it would be cool to have your own figurine.

Akemi coughed, trying to hide a snicker but knew he failed when Issei gave him a look. "Sorry but it's just… You control Bubbles, not exactly a good one for taking down villains."

"The Quirk is only as good as its user, it doesn't matter if it's impractical or not." Issei said in a rather harsh tone.

He was rather sensitive over the fact that his Quirk was seen as pathetic compared to others.

Besides there was already a hero with a Bubble quirk known as Bubble Girl who works for the Pro Hero Nighteye, so it's not impossible.

Though there was a difference in their Quirks given how she creates smell based bubbles from what he's heard while he just controls them provided there's water nearby to make them.

Maybe when he does become a Pro Hero he could talk to her to see what types of similarities there were between their Quirks?

"You'll still have to get into UA." Akemi pointed out, reminding Issei that the Entrance Exam was still ten months away.

Plenty of time to continue to work on his Quirk.

Maybe he can try to needle Shinji for information on what to expect when the man visits tonight?

Although given how uptight and serious he could be, that would be a lost cause.

"You know it would've been cool to take it alongside you." Issei pointed out as Akemi grimaced.

"As much as I appreciate your faith in me I'll pass, my Quirk isn't good for heroics."

"It's useful for gaining information." Issei reminded him before Akemi subtly rubbed his eye.

"And easily destroyed, do you know how painful it is to have your eye grow back?" Akemi asked given how it took a week for it to do that and he was in immense pain the whole time. "Besides I'm not hero material, I prefer video games."

"To each their own." Issei relented, a bit saddened as while there were other people attempting the Entrance Exam, they weren't in his class.

So if he does make it into UA he won't know anyone.

As if guessing what he was thinking, Akemi clapped him on the back. "But by chance you do get your Pro Hero License you mind making a few guest appearances on my channel?" He asked given how that would help with the subscribers.

Despite knowing the reason he asked that, Issei grinned at his best friend.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"I'm home." Issei called out, taking his shoes off as he entered the rather modest home where he could see a young woman with short blue hair cut in a bob style and green eyes drinking some hot tea, wearing a light blue blouse and tan jeans. "Hi Mom."

Nozomi Watanabe smiled at her son. "Issei, how was school?"

"Boring." Issei answered honestly as while he knew it was important, school wasn't all that fun for him. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh he's out getting groceries." Nozomi answered taking a sip of her tea before frowning as the taste was off.

Focusing as a bowl of water was nearby, a hand made of water came out to grab where the sugar cubes were while Issei watched that a bit enviously.

Seriously that was an awesome quirk, he never got why his Mom never entered heroics.

But he thought she was cool all the same. Same with his Dad who had an Oxygen related Quirk which helped him whenever he had to do surgery in the hospital.

"Is Shinji coming over still?" Issei asked curiously.

"He called in, apparently there was an incident that just finished up ten minutes ago, he might be late." Nozomi answered him while Issei quirked a brow and pulled out his phone to see any updates.

Oh wow, apparently a slime villain managed to take a kid hostage and Kamui Woods was there along with Mt. Lady, Death Arms, Back Draft and-.

"All Might was there?!"

He missed his chance to see the Number One Pro Hero in action?!

Nozomi gave a slight laugh at that, knowing how much he loved seeing heroes in action.

When Shinji made his debut, Issei kept asking so many questions on what it was like being a hero that the guy was a bit uncomfortable despite enjoying it.

"I'm definitely grilling Shinji for information."

* * *

Dinner was quite lively that night as Shinji ended up bringing a guest that turned out to be the Pro Hero known as Death Arms.

Apparently the two were old friends, something that Issei never knew as he began to ask Shinji everything he could while Nozomi shook her head at how he was being.

"Issei, let Shinji breathe." Ryo Watanabe spoke up, being a young man wearing a silver buttoned up dress shirt and slacks while his dark hair was neatly trimmed, having just gotten home from work. "And for that matter take a breath yourself."

Shinji seemed relieved as outside of his hero costume he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a red scarf that completely covered his lower face and a black hat over his head.

Death Arms however looked very amused at what was happening, still in his hero costume, his yellow and black striped headband however was on the table next to his plate while he actually had on a shirt beneath his blue jacket to be polite.

"Didn't know you were good with kids Shinji." Death Arms teased him with Shinji giving him a look from behind his scarf.

"Oh be quiet Akihiko." Shinji told him before turning back to Issei who began to eat. "I take it you're preparing for UA?"

Pausing to swallow, Issei grinned. "Of course, and I'm going to pass the Entrance Exam with flying colors."

"Well aren't you cocky." Akihkro grunted before taking a sip of the cold beer he was given.

"Issei does have his moments, no matter how much we try to keep that part down." Ryo inputted with Issei now looking embarrassed.

"I'm not that bad."

"Oh?" Shinji asked now leaning forward. "Remind me, didn't someone once say they could take All Might once they discover what their quirk was?"

"I was three!"

"No offense kid, but I don't think anyone could take All Might," Akihiko said his mind flashing back to earlier. "Apparently he can punch hard enough to change the weather."

Issei's eyes widened at hearing that. "Whoa, that is awesome."

And also terrifying, good thing that power belongs to someone like All Might.

"Issei you're drooling." Nozomi said with zero hesitation, smirking at how embarrassed he began to look.

"Am not!"

"Still be careful the Entrance Exam's are no joke," Shinji began only to hold his hand up as Issei went to speak. "And before you ask I'm not telling you anything about what's involved."

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"Yes you were." Shinji deadpanned. "You're control over your Quirk is good but that doesn't mean you'll get in immediately."

"Hey at least he wasn't like that plain looking kid earlier."

Shinji groaned in frustration at Akihiko reminded him of that. "I still can't believe how impulsive that quirkless kid was, to run into danger like that," He muttered, that part catching Issei's attention. "He could've been killed."

While he does admire the bravery and he could understand wanting to save a friend, it didn't make his actions any less life threatening and it made their jobs harder.

'_Quirkless kid?_' Issei wondered what they were talking about, and assumed it had something to do with the sludge villain incident. '_Are they saying a kid without a quirk fought this guy?_'

If so then that was pretty cool. This kid sounded pretty brave.

Though he knew enough to keep his mouth shut about that part as Akihiko asked if he was allowed to smoke only for Nozomi to tell him to take it outside.

* * *

An hour later, Issei was in the backyard where a built in pond was as he began to focus with quite a few tiny bubbles rushing around the area, a look of pure concentration on his face as he tried to have them fuse to make them bigger, but they popped the moment he blinked making him groan.

"Still can't make any big ones?" Shinji asked as he was watching nearby, Akihiko leaving earlier to do another patrol.

"I well I can make one big bubble, but more than that gives me a headache." Issei muttered as that was something he kept trying to do.

"Well it's an improvement, I remember when you used to collapse after making ten tiny bubbles."

Issei coughed in embarrassment at being reminded about that.

"Or when you popped one above your head and got soaked."

"Oh like you never had any problems with your Quirk in the beginning." Issei retorted, crossing his arms. "Remember when you first tried swinging around you kept crashing into the wall?"

Shinji went quiet which made Issei cheer that he got a reaction before sighing.

"But I want to improve how many big ones I can make."

After all, while having his move 'Bubble Barrage' as he'd like to call it was nice, they were pretty tiny and annoying at best.

"Make a big one." Shinji told him with Issei quirking a brow. "A single big one."

Shrugging, Issei did so and made a human sized sphere after a few seconds, yet he was clearly struggling to hold it together before Shinji used one of his wooden limbs to pierce the bubble.

"What was the point in that?" Issei asked as Shinji looked deep in thought about something.

"It took me a few seconds before I could pierce it."

Issei blinked at that piece of info. "Wait what?"

"Your bubble, I think you subconsciously controlled the density of it, if you worked on that you could use that single bubble-,"

"For a makeshift shield." Issei interrupted, now getting that with his eyes shining.

That was a new way to use his quirk, he never knew he could control their density.

If he masters that then his Bubble Barrage would definitely be more of a force to be reckoned with.

But having a shield would really up his chances in a fight, sure he keeps his chances good by learning some Boxing so he wouldn't have to completely rely on his Quirk, but he won't say no to having a shield.

And he has ten months to improve this.

"Shinji, can you help me improve my new Bubble Shield?" Issei requested with Shinji smirking beneath his scarf.

"So pierce it until you can control your density?"

"... Well when you say it like that." Issei sounded unsure now.

"Just make the bubble."

* * *

"All of my hate." Akemi muttered as he was up early in the morning, two months later running with Issei. "Why do I have to run with you?!"

"Because I enjoy our quality time together." Issei drawled, flat out ignoring the glare being sent his way. "Come on, running isn't that bad, didn't you say in primary school you wanted some abs?"

"I have abs!"

"You have a two pack, not really much to brag about."

"... This is for the prank video isn't it?" Akemi asked given how the other week he set up a prank that involved itching powder, a water balloon and a rubber chicken before uploading it to Youtube.

"This is absolutely because of the prank video." Issei said with no hesitation.

Hearing that, Akemi sighed. "I guess I should be lucky you didn't rope me into one of your Boxing Classes."

"Dang you spoiled the surprise."

Akemi blinked, coming to a stop as Issei continued. "Wait you're kidding right? Issei? Damnit Bubbles!"

Issei said nothing to confirm or deny the fact that he was kidding, willing to let Akemi sweat it out a bit before he came to a stop at seeing a kid trying to get a cat to come down from a tree at the park, the two not paying much attention when a curly green haired kid ran by them following a rather sickly, skinny blonde man who was on a motorized scooter.

Instead, Issei said nothing as he passed the kid and began to climb the tree, ignoring the cat hissing at him as he picked it up by the scruff of its neck to hold out to the kid.

"Here you go." He said with the kid accepting their cat back eagerly.

"Kuro!" The kid hugged the cat happily. "Thank you mister."

Issei just smiled and got back to running.

"So, saving cats out of trees?" Akemi asked with a quirked brow.

"What? It's the right thing to do, being a hero doesn't mean just going after the villains." Issei said with a shrug, stopping to run in place after a few seconds as Akemi had to stop, showing how out of shape he was. "It doesn't matter if it's saving people, getting cats out of trees, helping the elderly across the street or making kids smile, a hero does what's right."

"You do realize how cheesy that sounds right?" Akemi managed to pant out.

Issei acknowledged that with a nod. "Doesn't make it any less true, now come on we have two more miles to go."

"Can you let me rest?!" Akemi protested but it fell on deaf ears as Issei continued running, the aspiring hero trying very hard not to laugh, obviously remembering how he felt like he was dying when he started running a long time ago.

Was it so wrong to enjoy this little bit of payback?

* * *

Issei winced as he was trying to keep his balance with a baseball sized bubble on his head with it rolling a bit with each movement, but it barely stayed on his head.

Shinji said something about working on his balance and his last boxing lesson showed that he was still lacking in his footwork despite it being two years since he started.

It was something he was trying to correct and the room he was in was already slick due to how many bubbles fell off his head and popped which added to the challenge.

Eventually he lost his balance and slid on the floor right into the wall where the bubble landed on his face, bursting like a water balloon.

"Maybe I take a break from balance and focus on the shield?"

"Is that what you think you really need to work on?" Issei gave a start when he saw his Dad at the open doorway, the man leaning against the frame showing that he has been watching for awhile.

"D-Dad? How long have you been-?" Issei went quiet, unsure if he wanted to ask, but Ryo answered.

"Since your second bubble."

Issei winced considering this was the ninth bubble.

"I'm just not good at keeping my footwork."

"Issei I think anyone could tell you that, remember when you always had trouble stopping while running?"

Hearing that made Issei rub his head, the bangs moving to show a rather small, faded scar where he had stitches due to running into the wall as a kid.

"You just need to keep trying, no matter how hard it gets." Ryo walked into the room, pausing to step carefully to avoid slipping before he held out a hand to help Issei up which the teen gratefully accepted.

"I know, you and Mom always tell me that, but no matter what I try, I always lose my balance."

Ryo said nothing as Issei complained, instead cupping his chin in thought. "Did I ever tell you of when I first discovered my Quirk?"

Issei blinked, trying to think about that before realizing that his father never once shared that story.

"You know that I can control the flow of oxygen right?"

Issei nodded as it made him invaluable in the medical field when they needed to pump oxygen in someone.

"When I first got it, I couldn't control it and I couldn't breathe because of that lack of control, it got so bad that I ended up collapsing my left lung."

Slowly Issei began to pale as a look of horror went across his face while Ryo rubbed the back of his head.

"I barely survived that and could barely use my Quirk without losing the ability to breathe for years."

"How did you get past that?" Issei asked quietly, trying not to imagine how close his father came to dying around the age of four.

Ryo smiled at that. "Your mother was the one who helped me," He said as despite not going into heroics, he saw her as his hero because he was always a sickly kid being picked on before she helped him fend off bullies and master his Quirk. "It wasn't easy and it took a long time but I was able to master it because I didn't give up."

With that said he placed a hand on Issei's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"And neither should you, if you're going into heroics you can't afford to slack in any area, it's hard now but you'll get it if you don't give up."

Giving him a smile, Ryo left the room as Issei looked down in thought feeling rather ashamed at how easily he was about to give up working on his balance.

What kind of hero gives up because it got too hard?!

With renewed vigor, Issei used the water on the floor to form another bubble to place on his head, but this time making two more baseball sized ones to go on his arms that he kept out.

He'll master his balance even if it kills him-... Okay not that far but he'll get this.

Outside of the room, Ryo was listening with his back against the wall, giving a smile as he heard Issei slip and curse.

* * *

Before he knew it, ten months have passed and the now fifteen year old teenager was standing outside of the gates of UA looking rather nervous.

Despite all of his tough talk, the pressure was beginning to get to him as he thought about all of the cool quirks the other people taking this exam probably had compared to his own.

Would anyone even take him seriously with control over bubbles?

"No, you can do this." Issei whispered, yet he didn't take a step forward.

"Nervous?" A voice asked Issei with him giving a nod. "Yea, I can understand that, I'm nervous too."

Turning to see who was talking, Issei saw it was a guy his age with greenish spiky hair and brown eyes, wearing a green jacket and black pants. But what caught his attention was the green wings sprouted across his back with white feathers showing.

The winged teen gave a grin. "The name's Hayate Saito." He said in a friendly manner. "I take it you're here for the Hero Course?"

"Issei Watanabe and I am, I plan to pass." Issei said, shaking his hand before noticing something odd about the white feathers. "Are those wax?"

Hayate gave a good natured chuckle. "They are, you won't believe how much of a pain it was to fly with them." He said clearly having fond memories. "Ah Daichi you caught up?"

Issei blinked before noticing the shadow over him and he turned only to look up with his neck craning.

This guy was made completely out of clay and towering over him with a red orb that was clearly the head showing two white slits where the eyes should be.

Issei's mouth fell open in shock, unable to get a word out as the clay figure tilted his head, the white slits rolling a bit showing some annoyance.

"He doesn't like it when people gawk." Hayate said, a big grin on his face, clearly enjoying that.

"And he can speak for himself." The clay teen said in a rather deep tone. "Daichi Takao is the name."

"Nice to meet you." Issei managed to get out, clearly seeing these two as having better quirks than him. "You're huge!"

It got quiet before Hayate chuckled. "That's what she said."

He clearly walked into that one while Daichi shook his head at Hayate.

"Come, we'll be late." Daichi said walking towards the school, now making loud footsteps with Issei wondering how that guy snuck up on him.

"Good luck Issei!" Hayate said with a wave as he walked after Daichi, his wings folding down on his back a bit.

Clenching a fist, Issei took a step towards UA.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**Alright, I'm going to leave this off here and yes before you ask Hayate is Avian and Daichi is Clayman so clearly I'm having the Elemental Heroes show up in this story. Burstinatrix will show up later and I have plans for Sparkman, Wroughtweiler and Kid Hero in this story along with their Quirks.**_

_**If you think about it, they fit in pretty well with the MHA universe and Izuku still exists, he even cameoed in this chapter if you were paying attention to the right spot. I chose Bubbleman as the main character because out of all the EH his power works like a quirk the most with how it is in my opinion.**_

_**Plus I had mentions of other Elemental Heroes such as Woodsman and Ocean, even connecting the former to Kamui Woods in a way with their frequent partnerships being a nod to Terra Firma.**_

_**I'm astounded that no one has put any Elemental Heroes in MHA as of now, I looked when I thought about it because I found my old Hero Deck while watching the show and that planted the seeds of this story. And I bounced ideas off a good friend of mine for the last day or so before getting this typed. So who knows, if this is liked enough, maybe others will focus on the Elemental Heroes in other stories?**_

_**And I hope you enjoyed how I kept the focus away from Izuku because as much as I love seeing his character, many MHA fanfics always have him around in the first chapter with an important role-which it's to be expected as he's the MC and it's easier to have an OC or crossover hero (Not sure if Issei/Bubbleman counts as either or considering I gave him the civilian name but he's an actual character). So I focused more on building up the people he knew while also giving a timeline of when things were happening. I also gave Death Arms the name Akihiko as a reference to Persona 3, if his real name ever gets released I'll change it though.**_

_**So tell me what you think and I'll get the next one out soon.**_


	2. The Entrance Exam

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or Yu-Gi-Oh GX so don't sue me, seriously you won't get anything so you'll be wasting your time.**_

_**Summary: Heroes and Superpowers were normal occurrences and everyone wanted to be one for various reasons. Despite having what some would deem an unfit Quirk for heroism, Issei dreams of becoming one, will he rise as Bubbleman or will he fall before his dreams are realized?**_

_**Chapter 02: The Entrance Exam**_

"_WELCOME! NOW ARE YOU READY TO GET STARTED?!_" Issei blinked as he sat in a seat with countless other teenagers, looking in awe at who was speaking to them. "_LET ME HEAR YOU SHOUT, YEAH!_"

The man shouting was none other than the Pro Hero known as Present Mic, a rather slim young man with long blonde hair that was spiked upwards in a huge tuft, seriously the amount of hair gel that probably took. He also had on a black jacket with the collar turned up, black pants, knee high boots and around where his neck was a directional speaker.

Silence however greeted this Pro Hero's enthusiasm, though Issei tilted his head when he heard muttering somewhere.

"Oh my goodness! It's the Voice Hero Present Mic, so cool! I listen to his radio show every day of the week! It's crazy that all the teachers here are Pro Heroes!"

He couldn't find who was mumbling but Issei grinned at it due to it taking his mind off of his nerves.

Mic seemed a bit off from no one shouting 'hey' but for his credit he quickly shook it off. "Well that's cool my examinee listeners! I'm here to present you with the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready?!" Mic pressed a button as the screen of TV's behind him lit up to show a map along with goals and various robots. "This is how it'll go listeners, you'll be experiencing a ten minute long mock cityscape maneuver. Bring along whatever you want, after this presentation you'll head off to your assigned testing location."

Issei swallowed nervously, happy that he was able to bring the backpack he had full of water bottles due to how he needs them for his Quirk. Granted there should be some water inside this mock city to use if he needed to but he didn't know they really were there or not.

He really hopes that if he passes, his costume and gear design he sent in is accepted to help make it easier to use his Quirk. Even if it's only the beta stage of the costume, he hopes to improve it as he goes through the classes provided he makes it in.

"Each site is filled with these faux villains," Mic continued, the screens now focusing on the robots, each of them showing a different point. "Points are rewarded for defeating them depending on their difficulty level. Use your quirks to disable them and earn the points, that's your goal listeners."

Hearing that, Issei found himself even more nervous but also confused.

Surely that can't be it, if it was then what about the students who quirks would be useless in a fight considering these pointers were robots? Shouldn't they have something to make up for it?

"But playing Antihero and attacking other examinees is strictly prohibited." Mic warned in a serious tone and Issei swore he heard a rather angry 'damnit' from somewhere.

"May I ask a question?!" A hand was raised drawing attention to a young man who stood up with black hair, glasses and a very stern expression. "You said there were three villains but on the handouts there are no fewer than four, such a blatant error is very unbecoming of UA! We're all here today in hopes of being molded into model heroes!"

'_Oh God, please tell me he isn't one of those by the books students._' Issei had to stop himself from groaning as while he can understand following rules given how they were there for a reason, there are people who take it way too far in his opinion.

"And you with the curly hair!" Heads turned to see who the stern man was calling out to see a rather plain kid who froze under the attention. "You've been muttering this whole time, it's distracting, if this is some sort of game to you then please leave immediately."

'_So that's who was muttering._' Issei made a note to thank the kid for making him less nervous but he couldn't help but be annoyed at how he was being called out.

Aspiring hero this guy may be but embarrassing someone who was clearly nervous wasn't heroic at all.

"Alright, alright! Examinee 7111, nice catch," Present Mic brought the attention back to him to keep things going. "But that was done intentionally as the fourth faux villain gives zero points, he's there as an obstacle to be avoided rather than engaged. Only one at each site. You need a total of thirty points to pass the exam, so keep track."

"I see, it's an unbeatable opponent," The teen then did a dramatic bow at a ninety degree angle, which was honestly kind of impressive. "Thank you sir, I apologize for the interruption."

'_So wait, is this like a Video Game then?_' Issei found himself rather intrigued.

"That's all from me listeners, let me leave all of you with the school motto," Mic said, snapping a 'finger gun' at everyone with a wink. "The Great Hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life', _PLUS ULTRA! BREAK A LEG EVERYONE!_"

Issei couldn't help himself this time as he stood up. "_PLUS ULTRA!_" He shouted with as much excitement as he could.

Only he was the only one who shouted, making everyone give him an odd look, some snickers erupting as Issei slowly sat down, red in the face, now wishing he didn't do that.

"Nice one listener!" Mic said happy that someone actually did that while Issei quickly tried to cover his face.

* * *

Issei rechecked his shoes to make sure they were tied, now dressed in a silver tracksuit looking ready to at least attempt this test.

He kept an eye out for Hayate or Daichi, but he didn't see them, making him assume that they were at a different test zone while he began to do some light stretches.

It would just be his luck if he ended up pulling something right when the test started, so he had to be at his best.

Though he did see that curly student who muttered nearby and looking to approach a girl with a bobbed haircut that was curved at the end with two longer clumps going down the side of her face before the stern teen came from the crowd and placed a hand on curly's shoulder making him flinch with a look of terror showing.

"That girl looks like she's trying to concentrate for the trials ahead, are you trying to distract her and destroy her chances of succeeding?" The man asked in a demanding tone.

Okay that does it.

"Lay off, he's nervous enough as it is, for all you know they could be friends and he's probably trying to wish her luck." Issei said walking towards them, adjusting his one strap shoulder bag to ensure it stayed on.

He wasn't blind to the people in the crowd as they spoke.

"Isn't that the kid who acted like an idiot at the front gate?"

"He flinches at the slightest touch."

"I guess that's one less rival to worry about."

The stern kid looked at Issei. "Or he could be sabotaging others."

"Maybe but you don't know that and neither do I," Issei said before clasping a friendly hand on curly's shoulder with the kid flinching again much to his surprise. "Don't let him or anyone else get to you, just focus on the exam and you'll be fine."

Yes he was saying the exact words that Shinji told him that morning, but he felt like this kid needed to hear them more.

Slowly the kid nodded. "Tha-."

"_AND BEGIN!_" Mic's voice echoed around them confusing everyone as they could see a speck on top of one of the buildings. "_WHAT'S WRONG?! THE TEST HAS STARTED, RUN! RUN! THE DIE IS CAST!_"

Eyes widening, Issei rushed forward with everyone, pulling a water bottle out of his bag, ready to use his Quirk before he ran down an alley to separate from everyone.

With them all attempting points, he needed to get as many as he could to get into UA and he can't risk anyone else stealing points from him.

'_Hopefully curly hair makes it, he seemed nice._'

Then again he barely heard him speak a word that wasn't muttering so it was too early to tell.

A robot burst through a wall with Issei barely jumping back, recognizing it as a two pointer. "Target Acquired, Eliminate!"

"Not today Terminator," Issei quipped, referencing that old movie from a few centuries ago, focusing as he expanded the bubbles inside of the water bottle, causing it to explode and the bubbles flew into the small cracks of the robot where he ended up soaking the inner systems showing that they weren't waterproof. "Thank goodness, I would be in trouble if they were waterproof."

Two points gained, he'll need to continue.

And he still has a few bottles left, but he'll need to conserve as much as possible, that was reckless.

"Target-." Issei immediately turned around making another bottle explode, this time seeing a one pointer and a three pointer.

He did the same thing, only having the bubbles split up to do that.

Five points, he was on a roll.

It went on like that for a bit before he ended up passing curly after a few more robots with four minutes being left in the exam.

"Alright I have twenty-five points!" Issei cheered, missing how Curly looked rather horrified at the number for some odd reason before the Bubble expert moved to gain more.

This was a lot of fun, just fighting robots and he needed only ten points now.

But right now he only had five bottles left. He was lucky he ran into a group of them at one point otherwise he would've been out of bottles by now.

He'll have to do something new soon, maybe focus on three pointers to ensure he gets the points?

Suddenly the ground began to shake with Issei nearly falling on his butt from how unexpected that was, looking around before a huge shadow encompassed the area and he glanced up to see a robot bigger than a skyscraper making him gap as he began to shake.

"T-That's insane." Issei muttered as he saw the others begin to run before he followed, though he did see curly frozen in fear.

So he grabbed his arm and began to tug. "Shake a leg, we can't stay here."

It seemed to snap him out of his fear as he began to follow only to stop and turned, hearing an 'Ow'.

Seeing what he was looking at, Issei paled at seeing the brown haired girl from earlier looking like she was trapped and suddenly curly began to run right at her while Issei stood there in shock.

He snapped out of it and went to follow only for Curly to amaze him by jumping into the air with enough force to shatter windows and make a crater before he obliterated the Zero Pointer in a single punch.

"_HOLY SHIT!_" Issei placed his hands on his head in shock that the rather meek looking kid pulled that off.

The unstoppable obstacle was destroyed and-the debris was heading right for him.

"Oh crap!" A voice said behind Issei showing that someone was next to him and if they didn't move they would get hit.

So in a panic, Issei focused on the last five water bottles he had, destroying them and soaking his bag as the water shot out, enveloping him and the guy behind him in a bubble shield right as the debris rained down around them.

Thankfully the durability was enough to keep them from getting injured and once it stopped, he let it fall with his nose now bleeding due to how long he kept that up.

"That was terrifying, my whole life just flashed before my eyes!" Issei turned to see a blonde hair student that looked like he had a lightning bolt streak the left fringe.

Taking the moment to wipe his blood away from his nose, Issei chuckled. "I'm definitely going to need some new pants." He joked, trying to lighten the mood and it seemed to work due to how the blonde grinned.

"No kidding, nice shield by the way that really saved us."

Issei figured he shouldn't say that he had no idea if it would stand up to that assault, he was probably better off not knowing that.

"Names Denki Kaminari." Blondie said, giving a thumbs up while Issei nodded as the announcement came for the end of the exam.

"Issei Watanabe."

Turning from Kaminari, Issei turned towards where he could see Curly on the ground-good lord he didn't even realize limbs could bend like that.

"Oh geez." Kaminari looked pretty ill at seeing something like that.

"At least he's breathing so that's… Good?" Issei was rather unsure if he should continue or not.

"Wonderful work," A voice made them turn to see a short elderly woman with gray hair that was kept in a bun by what looked to be a syringe wearing a white doctor's coat over a white dress with a red and yellow design on the sides. "All of you are heroes in my eyes, here have some haribo candy."

The examinees she gave these candy too looked a bit weirded out before the woman made it to Curly and frowned in contemplation before she actually kissed him and just like that his limbs straightened themselves and began to heal.

"Wait, Recovery Girl?" Issei muttered now recognizing the woman despite never seeing her in the spotlight that much due to how her quirk worked.

She healed a person by kissing them, a weird one but it was incredibly useful considering how dangerous hero work can be.

"Well at least he'll be alright." Kaminari said, sounding a little relieved now that the test was over. "Oh man I barely got the last point in."

Last point-?

Just like that Issei paled in realization as he remembered what Mic said.

He needed thirty points and he only had twenty-five.

H-He failed.

"Hey you alright?" Kaminari asked, seeing Issei's face.

"I only needed five more." Issei got out in a low tone.

Kaminari blinked before realization showed as he gained a bit of an awkward look as now his mindless comment about being relieved sounded like bragging.

"Hey maybe they combine it with the written portion?" Kaminari tried to backtrack, though in the back of his mind he was worried about that portion himself.

Issei slowly smiled. "Y-Yea."

He tried not to show how worried he was.

* * *

His worry didn't disappear as he was back in his room where he was looking at the wall where one could see countless Pro Hero figurines hanging on shelves while sitting on the edge of his bed.

"All of that effort and I failed." Issei muttered, pulling his legs to his chest not even bothering to entertain the possibility that he passed.

Maybe he should've gone to one of the other Hero schools to get his license rather than the top one? He would've stood a far better chance.

"Gah, stop having a pity party." Issei stopped hugging his legs and pulled some hair in frustration.

There was no shame in failing, he gave it his all and he attempted UA, he should be happy for that right?

He needed to distract himself.

…

"Wow, that bad huh?" Akemi asked with a backpack, now entering the room where he could see countless bubbles going around the room a few days later, watching as Issei laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling where the lights were shining off the bubbles, quite a few bowls of water being on a nearby desk.

"Hey Akemi." Issei greeted out with some forced cheer. "What brings you here?"

"Your Mom called and said you've been acting like a hermit." Akemi deadpanned, his eye popping out to fly around the room as he spoke.

"I have not."

"From what I've heard the only time you've left your room was to use the bathroom or to get some food." Akemi sat on the edge of his bed before leaning back with his eye flying back to his head to watch the bubbles, his head across Issei's leg.

"What are you doing?" Issei asked, tilting his head to give him a weird look.

"Hopefully pissing you off." Akemi said with no hesitation.

Issei gave a snort at that. "Sounds about right." He said before trying to move his foot. "Okay get off before my leg falls asleep."

Akemi grinned and sat up. "In all seriousness I was worried, you've been blowing off my texts these last few days."

"Sorry, I'm just annoyed that I failed."

"You don't even know that, you're just assuming." Akemi waved that worry off. "Trust me Issei, you definitely passed, the teachers at UA would have to be idiots to not accept you."

"Didn't you always make a joke about me trying to use bubbles to fight villains?"

Akemi didn't answer immediately before grinning as his eye popped out again, this time to look at Issei while the teen kept his head looking at the bubbles. "Yes I joke about that because we're friends, it's never serious," He said to Issei who tilted his head, still unnerved by the eye quirk, something he knew that Akemi was rather proud of. "Remember when I said you were being cheesy a few months ago? What you were really being was one of those heroes from the old comics back before Quirks were a thing, one who smiled and did the right thing only because it was right."

Hearing that, Issei couldn't help but go red from embarrassment. "I just do what many people would-."

"Let me stop you there, you don't," Akemi said, now looking at Issei, his eye flying off in the process. "A lot of heroes out there are just in it for the pay, sure they do a great job but when it comes down to it, that's what our Hero Society is becoming, just a way to be famous and rich, to climb the ranks and have their name out there."

"Shinji isn't like that." Issei said in defense of his brother-like figure, frowning at the bitter tone Akemi seemed to be having when he spoke about the hero society.

"I know and neither are you, you genuinely want to help people and I was always jealous of that." Akemi's admission took Issei by surprise. "While the other kids were playing hero versus villains or talking about how big of a hero they wanted to make themselves you were helping old ladies across the street and finding lost items for others. So no matter what happens with UA, you're a hero in my books."

With that said, Akemi got off the bed, doing a stretch.

"Now enough with that mushy stuff, I brought over some video games, you up for some mindless carnage?"

"You know it." Issei said, feeling a lot better as Akemi pulled some games out of his bag. "Akemi, thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Akemi asked, grinning.

* * *

The next day, Issei was once again nervous.

On his desk was an envelope containing his results from the Entrance Exam and he was rather unsure about opening it right now.

"Come on." Issei tried to psych himself up.

The worst that can happen was them rejecting him, yet he was really hoping that didn't happen.

"I won't know if I don't open it." Issei picked the letter up before frowning as he felt something round in there along with the paper.

So he opened it and turned the paper upside down to see a small metal disc before it began to shine out some sort of hologram-.

"_**I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!**_"

Issei fell out of his seat in surprise at seeing a projection of All Might.

The Number One Hero dressed up in a yellow suit that hugged his rather large physique, his blonde hair swept backwards with two tufts sticking straight up, the smile he was well known for all across his face.

"A-A-All Might?" Issei whispered in pure shock.

What was he doing as a projection in his UA Letter?!

"_**You're most likely wondering why a projection of me is in your letter,**_" All Might began with Issei now wondering if the Pro Hero was psychic as well as strong. "_**It's simple, I have taken a position as a teacher at UA!**_"

Issei felt his eyes widen in pure disbelief, his brain almost shutting down.

All Might was teaching at UA?

T-That was incredible, there were so many things every aspiring hero could learn from the Symbol of Peace.

"_**But let's get to the matter at hand, Issei Watanabe,**_" All Might saying his name was another shock for Issei though he quickly shook it from his head when the screen behind him showed Issei's name along with the word Villain Points. "_**Based on your practical exam you've made twenty-five points which sadly isn't enough to pass even with your score from the written exam.**_"

Just like that, Issei's shoulders slumped. "I-I see." He said in a heavy tone.

He knew it, why did he actually try to hope?

"_**If it was only Villain Points that is.**_" Issei's head snapped up when hearing that.

Just like that the screen changed to show him at two separate occasions.

The first trying to pull Curly off the street from when the Zero Pointer showed up and the second showing him making the shield to protect Kaminari.

"_**After all, the point of being a hero is being there for others and you've shown that by putting these two ahead of your own life.**_" All Might was back on the projection. "_**How can we turn away such a promising student? For that you were awarded thirty rescue points.**_"

Blinking at that, Issei realized what that meant.

He had fifty-five points.

H-He-Did he-?

"_**Issei Watanabe, welcome to UA, you pass!**_"

Just like that the projection turned off as Issei sat there, taking that in, slowly a big grin going across his face before he erupted in a cheer, jumping into the air.

"_I DID IT!_" Issei exclaimed with laughter erupting from him before bubbles began to fly around him from the nearby bowls.

He couldn't help it, he was so excited with making it into UA.

Now looking at the letter with a grin, he saw that the class he was going to be a part of was none other than 1-A as he had the eleventh highest score in the exam due to his points.

But then he tensed as a realization dawned on him.

He shouldn't be celebrating, he only made it in.

That was the easy part, the hard part was doing the actual school, especially with the reputation UA holds.

* * *

"Check out the results from the Exam." One of the teachers at UA said as they were currently looking at the top ten from the Entrance Exam.

"Wow, I can't believe he got first place with no rescue points." A young woman spoke up when the image of a teen with red eyes and spiky blonde hair was shown, creating explosions from the palm of his hands with a rather bloodthirsty grin.

"The One and Two Point faux villains were just itching to catch him, in the second half of the exam when the other examinees were slowing down he kept going," Another voice spoke up, sounding rather impressed. "He's one tough cookie."

"Hmph and then the other end of the spectrum, we have the one in seventh place who only got rescue points, surprisingly he took the zero pointer down with a single punch." The screen was changed to show the curly green haired kid who looked rather nervous on one side while the other side of the screen showed him punching the Zero Pointer.

"Kid makes me want to go _YEAH!_" Mic's voice sounded out from around the room.

"But to suffer a serious injury from his own attack, it's like he just manifested his own quirk."

"Still we have quite the group this year and that's not counting the recommended students. Can't believe Nezu decided to expand Class 1-A and 1-B to have twenty-two students each, don't we usually do twenty?"

"There were a lot of exceptional students shown, I mean look at these two." The screens showed two students one with green wax wings and the other looking like a clay golem taking down some of the faux villains with ease. "Those are some strange mutation quirks."

As they were all speaking, one figure with long black hair was looking at the screen showing the seventh place student with a frown that was barely hidden by a white scarf.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Alright got the second chapter typed and hopefully it's as good as the first one. I tried to show how good in a fight Issei is with his Quirk, though he'll be better when he finally has his Uniform due to the limitations of his Quirk. Plus we finally have some other characters introduced such as Iida, Kaminari and then the badass scene with Midoriya taking down the Zero Pointer.**_

_**I also tried to flesh out Issei's personality a bit more showing a more insecure side, but also one to make a bit of a rash judgement on people due to his first impression of Iida, but that was only with the first impression.**_

_**I didn't show his parents or Kamui in this chapter, though I did give him a moment with his best friend to flesh that guy out as well.**_

_**Given how he's in UA now you can bet that the rest of the Class 1-A characters will be getting their own time to shine and hopefully I can both keep them in character and add more to them without ruining them.**_

_**Alright let me get the reviews done so I can post this and go to sleep, it's late over here.**_

_**Akashi1412: Thank you and while I do find the other hero archetype cards interesting I plan to only use the Elemental Heroes-with the exception of the Evil Heroes if I want to give them a bad guy that isn't the League. The Elemental Heroes, Akemi and Issei's parents are the only OC's I have planned for in this story as I'll focus more on his interactions with the canon characters in the next and later chapters. Hopefully I can keep this story promising.**_

_**Duskrider: I have to be honest I recognized each and every name you listed except for Ice Edge, that's the only one I haven't heard of, thanks for bringing that to my attention. I do have plans for some Evil Heroes to give the Elemental Ones their own enemies, but I only have plans to focus on Issei along with the other four main Elemental Heroes and the rest of the canon characters for now.**_


	3. Quirk Assessment

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or Yu-Gi-Oh GX so don't sue me, seriously you won't get anything so you'll be wasting your time.**_

_**Summary: Heroes and Superpowers were normal occurrences and everyone wanted to be one for various reasons. Despite having what some would deem an unfit Quirk for heroism, Issei dreams of becoming one, will he rise as Bubbleman or will he fall before his dreams are realized?**_

_**Chapter 03: Quirk Assessment**_

Issei grimaced as he was trying to put on the tie that went with his new school uniform.

He was currently dressed up in a light gray blazer with turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, but the red tie was really messing him up.

It got so bad he managed to tie it into his hand instead. How Issei managed that, he had no damn clue.

"This is getting ridiculous," Issei muttered, taking his time in getting it off. "I really hope the tie isn't mandatory."

Sadly he didn't know given how the guidebook he got didn't say anything about the dress code besides the box that had the uniform in it along with the ID Card that would get him in.

And he didn't want to risk getting into trouble on his first day.

"Issei you're going to be late!" Nozomi's voice called up with Issei biting back a curse when he tried to put the tie on again, but it didn't go on right.

"One second." Issei called back as he attempted to try again only to give up.

He could either be late or be in trouble for the tie.

The lesser of them for going to hero school is the tie, he can't be a hero if he's late.

Looking at his reflection, Issei took a deep breath and grinned.

Show time.

With that done, he grabbed his bag and left his room to see his parents waiting.

That was something to be surprised about as while his Mom worked in the afternoons, his Dad was usually gone before he got up.

Seeing his surprise, Ryo grinned. "What? I can't see our son off on his first day to be a Hero?" He joked with Issei rubbing the back of his head. "Where's your tie?"

"Um… I can't tie it." Issei answered.

Wait, was that technically a pun? He wasn't sure if it was or not.

Nozomi gave a giggle, trying to cover her mouth with a hand. "You're just like your father, he could barely tie anything in his life."

Ryo coughed, looking away in embarrassment.

Moments later, Issei shifted a bit after Nozomi helped him put the tie on. "Oh you look so handsome." Nozomi told him before using her quirk to try and get his cowlick to stay down.

Only for it to pop right back up much to her annoyance.

"Someday I'm going to get that to stay down." Nozomi vowed while Issei just shrugged.

He was rather used to her attempts to fix it.

Ryo shook his head before placing a hand on Issei's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Words can't express how proud we are of you," He said to his son. "But keep safe and listen to your teachers, being a hero isn't easy and I've heard stories about how tough Hero classes can be."

"I will." Issei promised, knowing the rumors himself.

Especially concerning UA where the best pros have graduated from.

"More importantly make some friends while you're there." Nozomi gave Issei a hug that he returned.

* * *

'_Crap! Crap! Crap!_' Issei was panicking as he ran through the halls of UA, trying to find Class 1-A.

He's been at it for awhile and he was so lost.

Checking the time, Issei's panic increased as he only had a few minutes.

"Why couldn't there be a map handed out when we entered?!" Issei cried out as he moved to run again.

Come on, he has to find it somewhere-.

Running around the corner, Issei saw someone exiting a room and he tried to come to a stop only to slam right into the person before landing on his butt.

"Ow." Issei muttered in slight pain before seeing a hand in front of him.

"Young man, are you alright?" The voice belonged to a rather sickly and skinny blonde man wearing an over sized suit with Issei mentally comparing the man to a skeleton for a second before he accepted the hand up.

"I'm good-," Issei began before remembering how he ran into the man and grimaced before giving a slight bow. "I am so sorry for running into you."

"It's quite alright, I'm assuming you're looking for your class?" The man asked as if he knew what it was like, which he probably did.

Issei glanced up at him and for a split second he felt like he's seen this man somewhere before but he put it in the back of his mind due to the need to find where his class was. "I'm looking for Class 1-A but I have no clue where it is."

"Ah you're actually close, it's down the hall and you take a left and then a right." The man directed with Issei feeling immense relief. "You can't miss it."

"Thank you and again I'm so sorry." Issei said, rushing off, not thinking about getting his name while the man waved the apology off and in farewell.

The man was rather nice, though Issei was wondering why it felt like he knew him.

Following the directions, Issei saw the class room and entered, seeing various other students in there, though he did see the stern guy who called curly out looking like he was having an aneurysm as he was strictly talking to another student with spiky blonde hair who had his feet on the desk.

Entering the room, Issei looked around before seeing Kaminari and he grinned as the guy saw him. "Watanabe, how's it going?" Kaminari asked, waving at him with a grin while Issei approached him.

"I'm good, Kaminari right?" Issei asked to make sure he remembered right with the guy giving a nod. "Glad to see someone I recognize."

"I hear ya, but hey we're in Class 1-A." Kaminari gave a thumbs up before the stern guy raised his voice. "Though that could get a little annoying."

Issei nodded in agreement as he finally paid attention to the conversation while taking note of some of the other students from a guy who seemed to have a giant tail to a small teen with round purple balls on his head and what looked to be clothes floating in place which puzzled him before realizing it was someone with an invisibility Quirk.

"Remove your foot from that Desk!" Stern exclaimed, making some sort of chopping motion at the blonde who just gave him an annoyed look. "Such an action is an insult to those who came to UA as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!

"Like I care." The blonde said as the door opened again to show Curly. "What middle school are you from extra?!"

'_Extra?_' Issei thought in confusion before smiling at seeing Curly who froze at seeing stern and the loud blonde, so he gave a nod at curly to try and set him at ease, though he was pretty sure the teen didn't see him.

So he glanced around seeing a young woman with black hair pulled into a ponytail and another teen who had a bird head.

He did see an empty desk nearby that he chose to sit at before seeing the girl sitting next to it who had long black hair that reached her waist and pale ash white skin along with piercing green eyes that looked at the commotion in annoyance.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy," Stern saw fit to introduce himself and held a hand out to try and attempt to be cordial to the loud blonde. "My name is Tenya Iida."

"Somei?!" The loud blonde gave a rather terrifying smirk. "A stuck-up elitist then? I should blow you to bits."

That made Issei narrow his eyes at the casual threat, and he was pretty sure the guy wasn't even joking, especially with how Iida looked rather shocked from it and even questioned if the loud blonde was in the right class.

"Well that escalated rather quickly." Issei muttered with the girl next to him turning to give him a look, but not saying anything before she looked back at the commotion.

Iida then noticed curly and walked over to him with Issei now getting back up in case the guy was about to continue calling him out only to see that he was actually introducing himself and saying he misjudged curly who then introduced himself as Izuku Midoriya.

"Deku." The loud blonde growled at seeing Midoriya.

Remembering how his Mom said to make friends, Issei stood back up, leaving his bag at the seat to approach the group at the door as the brown haired girl Midoriya saved during the exam walked in looking rather happy to see the green haired teen.

"You got in, just like Present Mic said," The girl said before doing a punching motion with a grin. "Makes sense though, that punch was awesome."

"No, I mean… I have to thank you for speaking on my behalf… I… Well-." Midoriya sounded like he was struggling to speak, red in the face as he looked away from the girl covering his eyes.

Geez, it was like he never spoke to a girl before in his life.

"Huh? How do you know about that?" The girl asked in surprise while Midoriya shifted in place.

"Regardless how he knew it's great to see you made it in curly." Issei said walking up with one hand in his pocket while he gave a bit of a lazy wave with the three turning to look at him.

Midoriya blinked, recognizing Issei. "It's you." He said thinking back to when Issei interjected himself in the conversation during his meeting with Iida.

Then he blinked as he realized what Issei called him.

"Wait, curly?"

"Well I didn't have your name until now." Issei looked a little embarrassed while Midoriya gave a nod and was a little self conscious about his hair due to the nickname. "I'm Issei Watanabe, nice to meet you."

"Greetings I'm Iida Tensai from-."

"Somei," Issei gave a nod at the teen, smiling a little awkwardly. "You said it three times now."

He's pretty sure everyone in the class knows it by now.

But he took a deep breath to be cordial. "Sorry for being short with you at the exam." Issei apologized, holding his hand out to Iida.

"No need, you were right with me making the wrong assumption." Iida accepted the handshake while the girl who has yet to introduce herself began to converse with Midoriya who still looked embarrassed.

"So we've got our Entrance Ceremony and Guidance Sessions today, yeah?" The girl asked, not noticing how embarrassed Midoriya was. "Wonder what our teacher will be like? Boy, I'm nervous."

"If you're here to socialize, then get out."

That sudden voice made everyone look out the door to see a yellow sleeping bag that was facing them with a man who looked like he was dead or at least dying with tired baggy eyes and messy black hair that was partially hanging in front of his face with half-lidded eyes that seemed to be a mixture of tired and sharp. He also seemed to look a bit scruffy due to his unkempt facial hair.

Slowly he pulled a juice box out of the sleeping bag and drank it. "This is the hero course."

'_What. The. Hell?_' Issei blinked at what he was seeing, unsure of what was going on and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one.

Especially when the man inside the bag somehow managed to stand up without unzipping it before pulling himself out of the bag to show that he was wearing a black shirt with matching pants that tucked into his boots, a utility belt of some kind and a grey scarf that seemed to cover his shoulders and neck.

"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down." The man said his eyes scanning all of them as he entered the room. "Time is a precious resource, you lot aren't very rational are you?"

"So he's a pro hero too?" Midoriya muttered, looking at the man rather intently. "But he doesn't look familiar."

As the teen continued to mutter, the man stretched his neck, emitting a small crack. "I'm your homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa. Pleased to meet you."

'_So this is our homeroom teacher?_' Issei wasn't sure what to think as the man looked like he was about to drop dead at a moment's notice from how tired he looked.

But he can't make that assumption as this man was their teacher for a reason.

The man then reached into his bag and pulled out gym blue gym clothes that had a white U going up to the shoulders and an A symbol going down to the pants before tossing them to the various students. "Change into your gym clothes and head outside."

* * *

"Quirk Assessment Test?!" Every student of Class 1-A was rather stunned as they stood outside in their new uniforms as Issei tugged on the shirt of his new Gym Uniform standing next to Kaminari and the short ball haired boy.

"But what about orientation?" The brown haired girl who Issei learned was called Ochako Uraraka asked as Aizawa didn't seem too bothered by it.

"If you're serious about becoming heroes you can't waste your time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa said to the students, looking over his shoulder at them. "UA is known for its 'freestyle' education system. That applies to us teachers."

Issei understood that as everyone stiffened up.

This man was saying that he can teach this class in any way he wants as long as it's legal, even if it's questionable at best.

"Softball Throwing. Standing Long Jump. 50-Meter Dash. Endurance Running. Grip Strength. Side to Side Stepping. Upper Body Training. Seated Toe Touch." Aizawa listed off at least eight different exercises. "You did all of these in middle school without Quirks correct?"

Not waiting for an answer, Aizawa pulled out a small softball.

"Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

The loud blonde frowned. "Sixty-Seven meters."

With that said, Aizawa tossed him the ball that Bakugo caught with ease. "Great, now try it with your quirk, do what you need to. Just don't leave the circle."

Bakugo gave a rather dark grin as he stretched while approaching the circle before rearing back.

The moment he threw, shouting 'Die' an explosion sounded from him sending the ball flying.

'_What a terrifying Quirk._' Issei looked taken aback by that. '_Wait, DIE?!_'

Who shouts Die in a Hero School?!

"It's important for us to know our limits." Aizawa held out his phone for them to see that Bakugo managed to throw that ball at least 705.2 meters. "That's the first step to finding out what sort of heroes you'll be."

Issei whistled in awe at seeing something like that.

The guy had an attitude for sure but damn if that type of throw wasn't impressive.

Though he's pretty sure curly could beat that easily considering how he one-shot the Zero Pointer.

"Whoa! That looks like so much fun!" A pink skinned girl with horns said with a very excited look on her face.

"705 meters?! Seriously?" Kaminari asked, looking from Bakugo to Issei who shrugged in response.

"So we can use our Quirks? The Hero Course rocks!" That voice came from a guy with shoulder-length black hair who looked rather plain if it wasn't for his unusually large teeth and his elbows looking like tape dispensers.

"Fun?" Aizawa repeated now giving them all a look, annoyance clearly evident in his tone. "You're here to be heroes and you think it's all fun and games?"

The way he spoke sent a shiver down Issei's spine as he made a mental note to never piss this man off.

That feeling of fear increased when Aizawa gave a wicked looking smirk. "Very well then, if you think this will be fun then you will compete in these eight events and the one who comes last will be expelled immediately."

Issei's eyes widened in fear as he could hear a lot of people shouting 'what?!'

Expelled?!

It's only the first day, they're here to learn how to be heroes. How can they do that if they're expelled?!

Aizawa's smirk got a bit wider as he used a hand to brush the hair out of his face. "Your fate is in your hands," He said looking at all of them. "Welcome to the Hero Course of UA."

"That's completely unfair!" Uraraka shouted out. "It's only the first day-."

"Natural disasters. Highway pileups. Rampaging villains." Aizawa cut her off instantly, not even bothering to give her a look. "Calamity is always around the corner and none of them are fair, heroes are the ones who correct that."

That was when he turned and glared at them.

"If you're here hoping to spend your evenings at McDonalds then you're at the wrong school, you'll be put through the wringer for the next three years, prove that you belong here."

As much as Issei wanted to dispute that because he thought the expulsion threat was a bit much, he knew Aizawa had a point.

Nothing in life was fair, especially when one has the job of being a hero on their shoulders.

To rise above that is the true strength a hero must possess.

He just had to avoid coming last.

Luckily it was still early morning so there was still some morning dew on the ground that he could use for his Quirk.

Issei began to stretch as he watched the other students compete with each other in the 50-Meter Dash with Iida being the first against a dark haired girl who had frog-like features with a wide mouth, wide eyes as she hopped instead of running in the dash.

Iida seemed to have some sort of speed-like Quirk due to the engines in his leg as he and the frog girl who was named Tsuyu Asui finished.

After him the other students did it one by one with Uraraka racing the one with the tail and the blonde guy who emitted some sort of beam from his stomach went against the pink skinned girl.

Midoriya seemed to compete with Bakugou though the former didn't use his Quirk which confused Issei before remembering how broken he was after the Zero Pointer.

Was that the back draw of his Quirk-?

Issei stopped when he heard his name being called as well as someone named Hanabi Kaho and he saw the pale white girl he sat next to walk towards where they would have to take the 50-Meter dash.

So he took a deep breath and walked out there focusing as he made tiny bubbles form beneath his feet from the dew.

As they got ready, he gave a friendly smile to Hanabi. "Good luck."

What he didn't expect was the cold look he got in response before she focused as Aizawa said go.

Immediately she took off with fire emitting from her skin, actually flying with Issei quickly running after her, using the bubbles to launch himself for short bursts of speed with each step.

But Hanabi managed to beat him by getting a 4.21 while he got a 4.34.

Though Issei didn't let that get to him as he laughed and smiled at Hanabi. "Man that was intense, let's race again someday."

Hanabi still didn't say anything, or even acknowledged that she heard him but he shrugged.

Maybe she just didn't like to socialize.

From that point he ended up doing a little bit of average in the Grip Test, barely getting a 43KG, but he ended up forming a giant bubble beneath his foot for the standing long jump to clear the area making that his best one up to that point.

The repeated side steps was another average, though he was rather impressed when the short teen used the balls on his head to help him bounce back and forth making him wonder if he could do that with his bubbles?

But it was in the afternoon now with the morning dew evaporating so Issei had to get creative.

The fifth event however was the one that Bakugo demonstrated which left him out since he already showed his best and Issei managed to do good by using his sweat to form a bubble to form around the ball and launched it at least 312 meters.

With his scores combined he's pretty sure he wouldn't be in last place, but he couldn't afford to get lazy because there were three more exercises to do.

He did gape however when Uraraka threw hers and got an infinity symbol on her test.

"Nice job." Issei remarked as Uraraka returned to the group to stand next to Iida and Bakugou while Midoriya moved for his turn.

"Thanks um-." Uraraka blinked in thought before snapping her fingers. "Watanabe."

Issei didn't seem bothered by her having trouble remembering his name considering he only said it once around her while Iida looked worried. "Midoriya isn't doing so well."

"Well duh, he's a Quirkless Runt." Bakugo scoffed at them while Iida gave him a surprised look.

"Quirkless?! Didn't you hear about his feats during the Entrance Exam?" Iida asked, with the question taking Bakugou by surprise.

Issei however gave Bakugo a look.

Just the way he said that set off some alarms in his head, along with how the blonde acted this whole day.

But he shook it away, instead watching as Midoriya moved to throw the ball only for it to only go 46 meters while Aizawa's hair seemed to rise, that last part taking Issei by surprise before he grabbed his scarf and made it wrap around Midoriya, bringing him close enough that no one could hear what was being said.

Though they heard Midoriya gasp out Eraserhead which made Issei gape.

He's heard of this guy through the online chats of various heroes who avoided the spotlight and Eraserhead was one of the most infamous as not many people have heard of him.

He was a guy who can literally erase someone's Quirk by looking at them.

Eventually, Aizawa blinked with his hair dropping as he let Midoriya go.

"Are you worried about him?" Issei jumped when the flamboyant blonde who had the belly beam came out of nowhere to place a hand on Uraraka's shoulder. "I'm not worried at all."

Uraraka blinked at him. "Um? Who are you?"

Iida cupped his chin after seeing the scene. "Seems like he's received some special instruction."

"Tch, yeah the instruction to leave this place." Bakugo muttered and Issei frowned.

"What's your problem with him?"

"It's none of your damn business extra." Bakugo gave Issei a dark glare.

"Too bad I'm making it my business." Issei returned the glare at being called an 'extra' while Midoriya reared back, ready to throw.

"I said-." Bakugo was interrupted when Midoriya threw the ball as it shot high into the air, surprising the hell out of the rude blonde.

Issei however noticed how one of Midoriya's fingers looked pretty bad while he actually hit 705.3 meters, beating Bakugo's score.

"Yeah! That's a hero-like record if I ever saw one!" Uraraka jumped into the air with a cheer while the flamboyant blonde smiled and posed.

"Stylishly done."

"His finger appears to be swollen," Iida noted with a concerned look. "Thinking back to it at the entrance exam… What a strange Quirk."

"I know, didn't he break three limbs back then?" Issei asked before Bakugo ran forward with rage on his face.

"What the hell?! Explain yourself Deku!" Bakugo roared as explosions sounded behind him before they disappeared as Aizawa's scarf wrapped around him. "What the-?! Why is your cloth so damn strong?!"

"It's a capture weapon made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire," Aizawa said with his erasure Quirk activated. "Stop using your Quirk so much, I'm getting dry eyes here."

Issei however was shocked at how Bakugo just tried to assault someone like that.

He had his reservations about Bakugo's personality earlier but hid them because he thought he was being too hasty judging him like he did Iida before but now this just sealed it.

Anyone who does that isn't a hero in Issei's eyes.

"Hey come on." Issei blinked when Kaminari placed a hand on his shoulder showing that he was too caught up in his thoughts. "We're getting ready to do the final three tests."

"R-Right."

* * *

"Moving along, time for the final results." Aizawa said as everyone stood there nervously. "Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time so all you get are the final rankings."

With that said and done, he pressed a button as a holographic screen showed.

_**1st Momo Yaoyorozu**_ _**12th Issei Watanabe**_

_**2nd Shoto Todoroki**_ _**13th Koji Koda**_

_**3rd Katsuki Bakugo**_ _**14th Rikido Sato**_

_**4th Tenya Iida**_ _**15th Tsuyu Asui**_

_**5th Hanabi Kaho**_ _**16th Yuga Aoyama**_

_**6th Fumikage Tokoyami**_ _**17th Hanta Sero**_

_**7th Maezo Shoji**_ _**18th Denki Kaminari**_

_**8th Mashiaro Ojiro**_ _**19th Kyoka Jiro**_

_**9th Eijiro Kirishima**_ _**20th Toru Hagakure**_

_**10th Mina Ashido**_ _**21st Minoru Mineta**_

_**11th Ochako Uraraka**_ _**22nd Izuku Midoriya**_

"Twelfth place?" Issei looked relieved at that as he was almost in the top ten.

But Midoriya looked rather terrified as he was in last place while the short kid who had to be Mineta looked relieved given how close he was to last place.

Uraraka placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder in concern as the boy looked like he was about to cry before Aizawa spoke up.

"Also I was lying about expelling someone," Everyone went dead quiet at hearing that as Aizawa smirked at their dumbfounded expressions. "That was a rational deception to bring out the best in you."

"_WHAAAA?!_" Almost everyone shouted while the girl with the hair pulled in a ponytail sighed.

"Well of course it was a lie, it didn't take much to figure it out."

"Anyway we're done here, your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look and Midoriya," Aizawa passed by the curly haired teen and held out a slip. "Have Recovery Girl fix you up, tomorrow's trials aren't going to be any easier."

As he left, Issei let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in at how no one was expelled.

Of course they wouldn't be, man he was letting himself be easily fooled.

But that deception did help them bring out their best and now Issei knew where he stood among his class.

Out of twenty two people he was in twelfth place.

That was actually better than he thought it would be.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by as Issei found himself exiting the school in time to see Midoiya, Iida and Uraraka chatting as they left and he thought about joining them before deciding not to.

They looked like they were having fun talking and he didn't want to intrude.

Instead he looked to see who he could talk to on the way and he saw Hanabi.

So he decided to try and be friendly again. "Talk about a stressful day right?"

She did stop when he spoke but still gave him the same cold look as earlier.

"So I'm Issei Watanabe." Issei tried, holding his hand out.

"What do you want?"

Whoa, she actually spoke that time, though she did sound a little hostile there.

"Eh?" Issei looked surprised by the question before retracting his hand to rub the back of his head. "Sorry I don't really know anyone here with the exception of the people I met at the Entrance Exam. I'm just trying to make friends."

"I'll make this easy for you then, I have no desire to be friends." Hanabi bluntly said before walking off with Issei wincing at that.

Perhaps he should've caught up with Midoriya and them to try to make friends with them?

"Ouch, that was painful to watch." Kaminari's voice sounded behind Issei with him turning to see him walking up. "Got shut down huh?"

"Shut down?" Issei asked, blinking in confusion.

Kaminari just grinned and walked past him. "You up for hanging out?"

The question surprised Issei before he grinned and followed after him.

At least he seemed to have made a friend at UA.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Alright the third chapter and man so many things happened from the Quirk Assessment Test to introducing the character who will be Burstinatrix, she has her own reasons for being distant and a jerk, it will be shown in a future chapter don't worry. But Issei himself stands in the middle between his classmates in terms of skill. Nothing else to say really. Though he did show some disdain towards how Bakugo was acting for obvious reasons.**_

_**Now let's get to the review so I can post this and go to sleep.**_

_**Duskrider: I've been thinking about the idea if I wanted to do the whole fusion thing or not, I haven't decided as of yet.**_

_**Alright, happy St. Patrick's Day everyone!**_


	4. Battle Training

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or Yu-Gi-Oh GX so don't sue me, seriously you won't get anything so you'll be wasting your time.**_

_**Summary: Heroes and Superpowers were normal occurrences and everyone wanted to be one for various reasons. Despite having what some would deem an unfit Quirk for heroism, Issei dreams of becoming one, will he rise as Bubbleman or will he fall before his dreams are realized?**_

_**Chapter 04: Battle Training**_

Issei was in awe the very next day back in UA.

Why?

It was simple, really.

"_**I AM HERE,**_" The loud booming voice of the Number One Hero All Might reverberated throughout the class as the legend himself entered the room. "_**COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**_"

Despite how there was no way that was normal, Issei had to resist the urge to squeal in excitement.

He was actually here, seeing the Symbol of Peace in the flesh.

And he was wearing his Silver Age Costume, cape and everything.

Finally, after a whole day of normal classes such as English, Math and History they were back to learning heroics and in his opinion it would be exciting.

How could it not be with All Might teaching them?!

Issei wasn't the only one who thought that as the whole class looked excited, giving All Might looks of respect, awe and eagerness while he strutted into the room, his ever present smile showing.

"This is incredible, he actually is teaching us."

"Isn't that his silver age costume?"

"Oh man I'm getting goosebumps, this is actually happening."

"Hero Basic Training!" All Might posed in a flex, hyping the students up. "The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes."

Yes!

Issei wanted to scream that out, now shaking in excitement.

"Geez, calm down Watanabe." Kaminari said, poking some fun at the teen even though he was in the same boat. "If you get anymore excited you'll start spazzing out."

"Calm down?! That's impossible." Issei said through the chatter, shaking his head.

"Now for the first activity, Battle Training!"

The moment he said that, excited murmurs surfaced around the room as Bakugou gave a bloodthirsty grin while Midoriya swallowed nervously.

Issei clenched a fist tightly before he noticed Mineta looking rather nervous.

He thought about asking if he was alright, but then the walls opened up to show briefcases with numbers on them, pushing the concern out of his mind.

"For that you'll need these, in accordance with the Quirk Registry, and other forms you filled out, here are your costumes!"

That caused an uproar as everyone had their own designs with Issei eyeing briefcase number 12 with interest as that would be his own Hero Costume.

Issei then blinked as Midoriya actually squealed in excitement while holding his bookbag and grinned.

Good to know he wasn't the only excited one.

"After you change, come out in Ranking Order to Ground Beta."

There was a mad rush for their costumes as everyone was very excited to put them on.

And Issei could understand because this was a first step in feeling like a Hero given how their equipment was very important.

So he grabbed his briefcase with a grin.

Showtime.

* * *

Issei took a deep breath, wearing a skin tight dark blue bodysuit with light blue gauntlets, shoulder pads and boots, a tank of water on his back with it being connected to his Gauntlets that had small guns on the sides of them. His eyes were covered by a pair of aviator goggles that were shaded to keep the sun from hurting his eyes and to keep dust out.

The guns were made specifically to use up the water in the tank like a Squirt Gun so he would have a supply of water on hand. Though he did have a bit of a small tank inside of the Gauntlets in case he ran out or the tanks were destroyed.

Best to be prepared right?

This was only the beta version of the costume given how many heroes make improvements over the course of their career or school days.

He'd like to think he looked awesome.

As he was the twelfth person to come out, Issei took a glance at the other eleven who were already out there waiting and he could see that they were judging him for his costume much like how they did with each other and most likely will do with the rest of the class standing outside what looked to be the same area where they fought the robots for the Entrance Exams.

Momo Yaoyorozu, the girl with the black hair ponytail was wearing a high collared, sleeveless red leotard with silver lines on her waist and shoulders, though she seemed to be… Showing quite a bit of skin with her arms, legs and stomach and she wore knee high red boots and two gold utility belts around her waist.

Issei looked away rather quickly, not wanting to seem like a creep, instead turning to Shoto Todoroki who he knew had half-white, half-red hair and even a burn scar on his left side, who wore a plain white shirt with matching pants and boots, gold straps going over his shoulder, but what caught his interest was the fact that Todoroki had covered his whole left side of his body with ice.

Todoroki looked rather menacing, especially given the emotionless look he was giving everyone.

Third up was Katsuki Bakugou who had a skin tight black tanktop with an orange 'X' going across his chest, forming a V-Neck a metallic neck brace and two huge grenade shaped gauntlets that covered his arms up to his biceps with his hands showing at the end, most likely to support his explosions in some way. He had on baggy pants that were kept up with a green belt and combat boots.

Despite his immense dislike of Bakugou after the other day he will say that the explosive blonde looked rather impressive.

Then there was Iida Tenya who wore what looked to be a suit of knight-like armor that was pale silver in color though if one looked carefully enough they would see a skin tight black suit in the gaps of the armor, a helmet covering his face with holes to allow easy breathing and room to speak. There were three exhaust pipes showing on his calves which made sense considering those were something that Iida had without his costume.

For some odd reason it looked familiar to Issei who smiled as Iida looked rather protected in that armor and with the knight look he would garner trust rather easily out in the field.

Up next was Hanabi Kaho, the girl who was rather rude to him the other day even if Issei tried not to think about that. She wore a very skin tight red leotard that showed a lot of skin from her shoulder to her side and even a bit of her… cleavage which was covered with the suit showing fire-like swirls, it even went up to her face, over her eyes and her black hair was the same, though this time Issei noticed that the edges were ash-white much like her skin along with red thigh high combat boots.

While initially confused by the amount of skin shown, Issei then thought about her Quirk that showed how the fire emanated from her skin, which was probably why her skin was ash white as a side effect. She probably had to have her skin show to even use her Quirk. Much like how Yaoyorozu had to show skin considering her Quirk allowed for her to create objects which came out of her skin.

Then there was Fumikage Tokoyami who was the one with the bird head who wore a simple black cape-like cloak that he had covered the rest of the costume that couldn't be seen, though Issei could see black boots underneath it.

While initially disappointed, Issei couldn't help but grin given how that just gave the air of mystery to Tokoyami which was rather appropriate if one thought about it.

Mezo Shoji had light gray hair and six arms, the arms webbed together like an amphibian as he wore a tight blue tanktop that had six white marks decorating it like a dice, connected to the dark blue face mask that he always wore to hide his lower face. A belt with a yellow eye and baggy pants that matched his shirt.

Mashiaro Ojiro was the blonde haired student who had the giant tail and his costume was just a simple white Karate Gi with a black belt. Simple but effective nonetheless and Issei held no doubt that the black belt wasn't just for show given how the tail would actually give him quite the advantage in hand-to-hand combat.

Eijiro Kirishima who had spiky red hair and pointed teeth was shirtless but he wore two gear shaped shoulder pads with a jagged sash going across his chest and baggy black pants with a belt that had a Red R emblem on the buckle along with a half-cape tied to his waist.

The half cape looked pretty cool in Issei's opinion and he actually thought about adding a white cape to his costume but held off on it, wanting to test out what he already put in before making modifications. Though he does eventually want to add the cape.

Then you have Mina Ashido, the pink skinned girl with black eyes and fluffy pink hair that had two pale yellow horns showing as her costume consisted of a plain white mask to cover her eyes and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit that held a camouflage pattern with white fur at the collar.

Finally there was Ochako Uraraka who had a full black bodysuit that was pink right down the middle with two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle right below her waist right between her legs. He could see pink patches on her shoulders and she had pink circular wrist guards, wide knee-high boots and helmet with a tinted visor.

Seeing that they were judging the costumes much like how he was, Issei held his head high and walked over to the only people he was on friendly terms with that were out being Iida and Uraraka.

"Nice costumes." Issei commented, crossing his arms before finding that action a bit uncomfortable due to the new gauntlets.

"Thanks Watanabe." Uraraka sounded happy, though she kept trying to adjust hers for some odd reason. "Though I think there was an error in mine, it's not supposed to be this tight."

"That is a serious problem," Iida said, his helmet making his voice sound a bit echoey if Issei was being honest, but he still kept doing a chopping motion that was already becoming familiar. "Our Hero Costumes need to be up to standard, do you need help in making the complaint?"

Uraraka shook her head. "No thanks, I should've been more specific with my costume."

Issei gave a nod, knowing what she meant.

He was supposed to have two tanks on his back, but in his excitement he didn't specify that and he ended up with one.

It wasn't that big of a deal at the moment in his opinion and an easy fix whenever he had the time.

"I suppose the armor is to protect you while you use your speed?" Issei questioned Iida curiously, still trying to think about where he's seen that design before.

"You are correct, it was designed to allow for me to move more freely and cut down air resistance." Iida confirmed before cupping his chin. "And yours, I take it that the water tank is for your Quirk?"

Issei gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah, I can't form bubbles without water." He revealed sounding a little embarrassed.

Unknown to them, Bakugou was listening mostly trying to figure out what he could about Deku's sudden Quirk, in case they brought it up given how they knew about it the other day, but he scoffed at both the lame Quirk _Cowlick_ had and his idiocy for revealing his weakness on the second day of class.

In a fight all someone had to do was get rid of that stupid tank and they would win.

"You form bubbles?" Uraraka asked in surprise, not knowing that.

She just thought he controlled water the other day.

Issei shifted in place. "I control bubbles." He said hesitantly before the next person finally came out with the rest of the students behind him.

Koji Koda was a rather tall young man whose head took the form of a pointed rock with a square jaw, wearing a yellow suit that reached his knees and elbow with it being red on the torso, showing a white symbol that mimicked an open mouth and yellow boots.

Then there was Rikido Sato who was a rather muscular young man with spiky brown hair wearing a full body yellow suit covering everything except for his mouth with white gloves, boots and a white utility belt.

Both of them were simple but effective.

Next was Tsuyu Asui who was the frog girl from the other day, her hair tied together in a bow given its length as she had on a bright green turtleneck bodysuit, tan colored gloves that had large buckles on the wrists, two matching belts that were hanging right above her chest and black boots with webbed feet designs. She had on a headband with a pair of goggles on each side.

Most likely used for water-styled fights considering her amphibian qualities, something that Issei could understand.

Yuga Aoyama was that rather flamboyant sparkling blonde and he actually stood out in his costume with the sparkling indigo blue cape, metal chest armor over a blackish-blue bodysuit and his belt that he had for the Quirk Assessment. If that wasn't enough he had a red tinted wing shaped visor over his eyes.

Definitely standing out from everyone, which didn't surprise Issei at all given what he knew of him at the moment. Especially when he posed rather dramatically while flourishing his cape.

Something that a lot of people ignored at the time, much to the blonde's ire.

Swinging in behind him using the tape from his elbows, much like a certain comic character, was Hanta Sero who wore a black bodysuit that ended in a turtleneck and had white around the mid-torso area with yellow trimming on the sleeves and white boots and a yellow helmet with a black visor. He was using the tape in his arms to swing before hanging upside down, no doubt with a grin beneath the helmet.

Denki Kaminari walked out next wearing a plain white shirt with a black jacket on over it, the jacket having white lightning emblems on it along with matching pants, he had on a blue shaded visor with something resembling a radio antenna poking out.

Giving some finger guns as he walked out, Kaminari walked over to Issei. "Nice look Watanabe." He said as he and Issei hit it off as friends pretty easily despite how their Quirks clashed.

One controlling bubbles which was water while the other was able to use electricity.

"Same to you Kaminari." Issei returned as the design for his was simple but it also worked in a way.

He did notice how Kaminari gave some of the girls a one-over with a rather familiar grin and he sighed being reminded of Akemi.

He shuddered on what to do if the two were ever introduced.

But he paid attention when the next person Kyoka Jiro walked out with a rather nonchalant look on her face with short purple hair wearing a black leather jacket over a salmon colored shirt, black pants and combat boots that looked like they had speakers, but her ears caught Issei's attention with them looking like headphone jacks that she idly twirled around one finger.

Perhaps a sound based quirk?

Right behind her was Toru Hagakure who only had baby blue gloves with pink lines and light brownish gray laced up shoes.

Trying to ignore the fact that Hagakure was technically naked, which was difficult if Issei was being honest, he knew it made sense considering she was always invisible.

Wait can she control the invisibility or is it always on? Issei was honestly curious about that, but then he saw Minoru Mineta entered the room wearing a purple bodysuit and mask and a yellow cape with the gloves and boots being the same color as the cape. He had on white pants that looked… At first glance it looked to be a diaper but Issei knew it really wasn't.

Mineta gave a bit of a weird smile as he saw some of the girls which set off some alarms in Issei's head as the small boy stood near him and Kaminari.

Finally Izuku Midoriya walked out in a full green bodysuit that had a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, white gloves and boots. But what really stood out besides the metal respirator with a makeshift smile were the rabbit ears that were sticking straight up.

That left Issei under the impression that Izuku might be a fan of Mirko and smiled at that.

That would be something to talk about.

"Deku! That costume is cool, pretty practical." Uraraka called out with Issei blinking at the name.

Deku? Wait, didn't Bakugou call him that before?

If he remembers correctly the term Deku meant useless which makes sense for Bakugou to call him that, considering how much of a jackass he is, but why would Uraraka do the same?

"Um, Uraraka does realize she's insulting him right?" Issei whispered to Iida who gave a shrug, his hands in the air to convey frustration.

"He said it was, but he changed his mind rather abruptly."

Issei tilted his head while Midoriya looked rather flustered at seeing Uraraka in her costume.

Mineta however gave a thumbs up. "Being in the hero course is the best." He said, looking from her to Momo and Hanabi.

"You're telling me." Kaminari agreed with a nod.

Issei deadpanned at them before doing a face palm, feeling a migraine coming up while All Might complimented their costumes before he covered his mouth at seeing Midoriya for some odd reason.

"Sensei!" Iida raised his hand. "This appears to be the same field used in the Entrance Exams, will we be once again performing cityscape maneuvers?"

"Nope! You'll be moving to Round Two," All Might said with no hesitation, his hands on his hips. "Indoor Anti-Personnel Battle Training!"

That got some whispers before the Symbol of Peace continued.

"Battles with villains are commonly seen outdoors, however statistically the most heinous of them are more likely to appear indoors," All Might clarified to the students, still smiling. "Between confinement, House Arrest, Black Market Deals, in this Hero-filled society of ours-. _***Ahem***_ The cleverest of villains lurk indoors."

That… Makes a lot of sense.

Issei never thought about it considering how every newsworthy thing about heroes always featured a battle with the villains outdoors where one could see it all, but the battles that aren't seen are the most difficult and the ones that many heroes should always be ready for.

"You'll now be split into Villain and Hero Teams… And face off in Two-On-Two Indoor Battles!" All Might declared, catching all of their attention as no one expected that.

They were expecting training or robots.

But fighting each other?

Just like that Issei paled as he recalled how he told Uraraka and Iida about his main weakness being that he needed the water tank to use his Quirk.

That's going to bite him in the ass, isn't it?

"So no basic training?" Asui asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

All Might just clenched a fist. "Practical experience teaches you the basics," He reassured them. "The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots."

Just like that the questions came.

"What determines victory?" That was from Yaoyorozu and her question made the most sense considering how this was playing out.

They needed to know the goals.

"Can I just blast everyone away?" It really says something when Issei isn't surprised by Bakugou asking that at this point.

Uraraka twitched a little nervously. "Are you going to expel anyone like how Aizawa-Sensei threatened?"

That-... Issei was certain All Might wouldn't do that but given how this school was that was a valid question.

"How do we divide ourselves into teams?" Iida asked another important question, wanting to know what to expect.

"What determines us being a hero or villain?" Kaho kept her cold expression, but there was actually a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Isn't my cape fabulous?" Aoyama flourished his cape with Issei giving him a deadpanned look.

What the heck-? What does that have to do with the lesson-?

Wait.

As Issei began doing a headcount, All Might looked to be panicking. "One at a time." He said before he pulled out a-was that a script?!

It was a notebook in fact, that All Might began to read off of as a makeshift cheat sheet.

"Here's the deal, the villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout and the heroes have to take care of it," All Might explained with the lesson sounding like a plot from one of those western comics. "The heroes have a limited amount of time to capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains on the other hand must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until the time is up."

Makes sense and since they had the Quirk Assessment the other day they knew what type of Quirks the other students had which would make partnering up or fighting them easy.

"Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots!" All Might revealed a ballot box that he was now holding with Issei wondering where on Earth that came from.

"Is that really the best way?!" Iida asked in a scandalized tone.

Midoriya however cupped his chin in thought. "Makes sense, sometimes Pro's have to team up with each other on the spot without knowing anything about the other."

That made Iida pause. "I-I see," He then did a ninety degree bow. "I'm sorry for getting ahead of myself."

"It's fine! Let's do this-."

"Um All Might I think we might have a problem," Issei voiced raising his hand which drew his attention. "You said that this is two on two right?"

All Might blinked at that, not seeing what he was getting at. "I did why?"

Swallowing in surprise that the Hero didn't see the problem, Issei took a deep breath. "There's twenty-two of us," He decided to be blunt. "So if it's two-on-two then do two others fight a second time or do we do one round with three on three?"

All Might actually was taken aback before remembering that this year Nezu did extend Class 1-A and 1-B to have more students accepted and briefly panicked before coming to a solution. "It's simple, it'll be one-on-one."

Issei opened his mouth before closing it shut as in a way it made sense and it would make it a bit more challenging.

Bakugou however looked excited by that one.

"Now, here are the teams." With that he pulled names out of the Ballot.

A: Midoriya Izuku and Ochako Uraraka.

B: Mezo Shoji and Yaoyorozu Momo

C: Asui Tsuyu and Minoru Mineta

D: Iida Tenya and Bakugo Katsuki.

E: Aoyama Yugo and Ashido Mina.

F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato.

G: Kirishima Eijiro and Kyoka Jiro.

H: Mashiaro Ojiro and Todoroki Shoto.

I: Hagakure Toru and Kaminari Denki.

J: Fumikage Tokoyami and Hanta Sero.

"And that leaves Team K to be Kaho Hanabi and Watanabe Issei." All Might finished up with Issei freezing as he turned and made eye contact with Kaho who looked just as surprised but she turned away in a manner resembling the other day.

Oh yea, this will be awkward.

"Nice, must be fate," Uraraka cheered while Midoriya panicked. "Let's do this."

"Man your luck sucks today." Kaminari commented as he saw Issei's attempt at befriending Kaho the other day.

Issei just shrugged right before All Might set up two boxes with one labeled Villain while the other one had Hero on it. "Now moving on, up first are-." He pulled out two balls with A and D on them respectively. "The Heroes are Team A while the Villains are Team D!"

Slowly everyone looked at Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida and Bakugou with Issei feeling pretty bad for Midoriya.

Given how Bakugou was giving him a glare with a bloodthirsty grin added to it and remembering the attempted assault the other day, Issei had a feeling that this was going to get brutal.

"The Villain Team will go in first and after five minutes the match will start with the Hero Team sneaking in, the rest of us will be watching via CCTV." All Might revealed, with the rest of the students shuffling away.

Issei thought about wishing Midoriya luck, but he shook his head thinking that it couldn't get too bad.

If it did, All Might would step in right?

* * *

Needless to say that didn't happen.

The whole thing was hard to watch as Bakugou straight up rushed ahead to ambush Midoriya, singling him out which led to the latter separating from Uraraka who went for the objective where Iida remained to guard it.

It started off well enough with Midoriya actually dodging and flipping Bakugou on his back, all without using his Quirk and Iida also seemed to have prepared for Uraraka by removing anything in the room that she could use her Quirk for putting the Villain Team at an advantage.

Issei really wished they could hear what was going on rather than watching it, but he was pale when he saw Bakugou unleash a massive explosion from his Gauntlet that would've killed Midoriya if it connected.

This was-This wasn't a safe exam match, Bakugou straight up tried to kill him.

At least that was the impression Issei had.

Still it was a relief that All Might reprimanded Bakugou after the blast.

"This is getting pretty intense." Kaminari looked rather unsure given how it was escalating. "Shouldn't this get stopped?"

"I thought this was just practice!" Kaminari agreed as the whole place shook due to that massive explosion.

Issei looked at All Might to see him looking conflicted.

It seemed he wanted to stop the fight, yet something was keeping him from doing so.

"Bakugou is out of control." Issei clenched a fist at this as the fighting continued and Bakugou actually began to fight smart using his Quirk.

"Interesting, he used the explosions to feint and change his own attack." Todoroki mused at seeing this. "Then he followed up immediately."

Yaoyorozu gave a nod. "He doesn't seem like a thinker but that strategy was fairly intricate."

"And a lot of that movement requires to know the reaction and how much force to use," Kaho narrowed her eyes in thought. "It's either out of practice through trial and error or he's a natural at strategy despite his temper."

As much as Issei wanted to disagree, he couldn't. When it came to his Quirk, Bakugou was pretty good at using it, but he was using his Quirk quite a bit, it had to have a drawback, unless he used it so often that his limit was pretty high.

That was a terrifying thought right there.

"Damn he's good." Kaminari muttered right when Bakugou then hit him in the back, grabbed his arm and spun around, using his explosions to have enough momentum to slam him into the ground.

"This is torture, Bakugou isn't trying to capture Midoriya he's just using it as an excuse to hurt him." Issei snarled, clenching a fist.

As someone who wanted to be a hero, to help people, this was doing nothing but pissing him off.

No true Hero would ever do something like this.

Eventually however both Bakugou and Midoriya were charging at another, one about to use an explosion while the other had his arm ready looking to punch and the slight glow it was giving showed that Midoriya was about to use his Quirk.

That was when All Might intervened. "Both of you sto-." Then he stopped right when Midoriya then changed his punch to go upwards.

The sheer force of the punch obliterated the roof above them, sending debris up into the room where Uraraka and Iida were, catching Iida off guard as Uraraka took advantage of that to grab the pillar and use her Quirk to pick it up and slam into the debris like one playing Baseball, sending it all at Iida.

With that done and Iida distracted, Uraraka then managed to get to the weapon and grab it with All Might grinning. "Hero Team Win!"

Yet it was pretty much a Pyrrhic victory as Midoriya broke both of his arms, one from using his Quirk while the other was done in by Bakugou's explosion.

"They won the battle but lost the war." Fumikage said, voicing Issei's thought on the matter.

Asui gave a nod. "This is training though."

"That wasn't training." Issei said in a low tone.

It didn't take long for Iida, Uraraka and Bakugou to be in the room while Midoriya was carted off to Recovery Girl's office.

"Well I'd say that the VIP in this battle was… Iida!" All Might revealed with Iida looking very surprised by that outcome.

Asui placed a finger on his chin at that. "Not Uraraka or Midoriya?" She asked curiously. "Even though they won?"

"I wonder why? Anyone know?" All Might questioned, wanting them to come to the conclusion themselves.

"I do Sensei." Yaoyorozu raised a hand as she spoke. "It's because Iida adapted the most to the scenario. From what I saw Bakugou's every action was motivated by an obvious personal grudge and as you mentioned using destructive attacks indoors is foolish."

Bakugou's head remained down at that with gritted teeth.

"Midoriya's performance suffered the same results, Uraraka lost focus halfway through giving her position away and her final attack was far too hazardous. Such an attack would be ill-advised if the weapon was real," Yaoyorozu continued her explanation with everyone looking at her in surprise. "But Iida formed a counter strategy and he envisioned what the actual struggle would be like, he was only too late in acting at the end. It's only because this was just an exercise that the Hero Team won."

Everyone was silent as All Might gave her a thumbs up saying she was correct.

"There was one more thing." Issei said, clenching a fist, his addition to the conversation making everyone look at him. "With Bakugou's grudge, he took the exercise way too far when he could've just used the Capture Tape to end it."

That made Bakugou look up to see the glare that Issei was giving him and he returned it with full force and even more ferocity. "You have something to say Cowlick?!"

"I'm just wondering why you're at a Hero School if you plan to act like a Villain."

Bakugou's eyes widened before he glared with small explosions forming in his hand at what Issei just said while the latter tensed up, ready to throw up a shield in case Bakugou did attack, his attempted assault on Midoriya from the other day going through his mind.

Some of the students were taking steps back to avoid getting caught in the crossfire while others like Kirishima hardened his skin looking ready to intervene if it came to that.

"Enough!" All Might quickly intervened, a stern look going across his face. "While your points have merit Watanabe, that last bit was unnecessary."

Issei gritted his teeth while Bakugou just turned away filing in his head to pay Cowlick back for that someday.

He was no Villain damnit.

From there they did the team exercises one by one with Issei trying to put the first match out of his mind.

The next match was Mezo Shoji and Yaoyorozu Momo (B) vs Fumikage Tokoyami and Hanta Sero (J) and it was a rather interesting one with Team B actually staying where the bomb was, Yaoyorozu using her Quirk, 'Creation' if Issei remembers correctly, to make a makeshift barrier for the doors while Mezo was using his quirk to keep track of the enemy, though they actually left one way in open without realizing it.

The window shattered as Hanta swung in there before the door was ripped open thanks to Tokoyami's shadow-like Quirk that seemed to be alive as it surged towards the 'Villains' leaving Hanta free to get to the bomb.

Needless to say Team J won that one with Tokoyami being the MVP of the fight given how he came up with the plan on getting in and his Quirk Dark Shadow played a role in keeping the Villains busy.

Then it was Mashiaro Ojiro and Todoroki Shoto (H) vs Aoyama Yugo and Ashido Mina (E) but that wasn't even a fight as Todoroki ended up freezing the whole building that he and Ojiro were defending after telling his partner to jump to avoid freezing him.

Neither Aoyama or Ashido could get in, showing a vast difference in strength with Team H winning that one.

A lot of people were shocked at how powerful Todoroki actually was given how he looked as if he wasn't even trying and some of the ice even reached them. Bakugou especially looked like he was about to have an aneurysm at seeing the sheer power he had to contend with.

After getting the building defrosted, Asui Tsuyu and Minoru Mineta (C) vs Hagakure Toru and Kaminari Denki (I) began theirs.

Hagakure immediately stripped her remaining clothes off to be completely invisible while Kaminari began to walk through the halls, the two splitting up with one going for the objective while the other was being the distraction. Back with the defending team, Asui hid herself by jumping into the rafters while Mineta who ogled her costume a little began to use his 'Pop-Off' Quirk to lay traps all around the bomb and the floors before using two of them as suction cups to climb the wall.

Team C won that one due to how Kaminari got cocky at seeing the room empty, didn't think to look up and instead tried to keep his focus on the ground only for Mineta to drop down on him. Though they were both taken out as the contact electrocuted Mineta due to Kaminari being surprised but the force caused him to fall onto some of the balls, getting stuck. Then Hagakure tried to hurry but stepped on one by accident being a few steps from the bomb and that allowed for Asui to use her tongue to deploy the capture tape.

The MVP of that fight was Mineta due to how he used his Quirk to set the traps.

Up next was Koji Koda and Rikido Sato (F) vs Kirishima Eijiro and Kyoka Jiro (G) and it was a rather short one with Rikido and Kirishima actually fighting each other head one with one quirk showcasing strength by ingesting sugar while the other one hardened their skin enough to take a lot of damage. Koji looked very unsure in the fight while Jiro just arched a brow before scaring him off by using her ear jacks to connect to the speaker in her boots showing that Koji needed to work on his confidence quite a bit if he wanted to be a hero.

That left the MVP to be Jiro given how she was the one to get to the bomb while Kirishima and Rikido were just letting loose.

At that point, Issei realized that everyone but him and Kaho were done showing that the one on one was going to be with him fighting her.

"Now it's time for the last match of the day," All Might said, turning towards the two as he reached into the ballot box. "The Villain of this match will be… Watanabe."

Despite some annoyance at playing the role of villain, Issei relented as he attempted a friendly smile at Kaho only for her to walk off to prepare.

That left Issei to frown before forcing himself to focus.

It was time to show what he was made of.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Yes, I'm ending it here. I am so sorry for the long wait on any of my stories, it's been a rather tough month. Some family issues-that's all you're getting from me, and preparing for if we have to stay indoors due to the Coronavirus happening. Thankfully it's not that bad and I'm still able to head out to work, but there's no telling on if that will change or not. Besides that I'll admit that when I wasn't working or dealing with family issues I was actually playing Persona 5 Royal and I got way too into that game.**_

_**Besides that I felt that writing this chapter was a bit lackluster due to how most of it was just describing the hero costumes of everyone-which is understandable given how I had to gloss over 22 students which wasn't easy. Plus I didn't want to go completely canon with the teams even if I left the main one, (Team A and D), the same. Given how 1-A had two more students it stands to reason that some of them would be different right? I kind of regret that due to how long it took to have the teams and then describe their fights as short as the descriptions were.**_

_**I also tried to show off weak points such as Koda's weak point being his dislike for violence and shy nature-something he'll need to work on, and Kaminari's cocky nature which cost him his match. I'm also showing strong points to other characters such as Hanto being versatile with his tape quirk-I seriously love the Spider-Man comparison with his character.**_

_**But I'm also trying to be fair with Mineta as a lot of fics either bash or expel him. Yes he's still the same creepy pervert but I'm hoping to work on his character throughout the story to give him some development and less of a creep overtime. So I showed his strength which was his versatility and how he can set traps to immobilize others. Besides there are worse fictional perverts out there that aren't bashed to his degree despite commiting actual crimes such as rape or pedophillia (I'm looking at you Quagmire and Herbert the Pervert).**_

_**Finally we have the Beta Costumes of Bubbleman and Burstinatrix. While they do show a bit of the costume that's on the card they're not complete given how I plan to have them upgrade their costumes and add stuff for Bubbleman such as the Neo Suit for some events, the Bubble Wand and even the Bubble Blaster. And I do have their Super Moves planned, I can't wait to show them off.**_

_**Issei doesn't have the cowl or cape and he's missing a tank while Kaho is missing the fingerless gauntlets and the golden crown she seems to wear as Burstinatrix. I'm also using the uncensored japan costume for Burstinatrix as that was her original look and it helps with her Quirk as like Midnight and Yaoyorozu she needs to have skin show for her Quirk-or rather my explanation on why the original Burstinatrix look would work for this story.**_

_**I also had Issei actually call Bakugou out because honestly someone should've done that. I don't plan to bash him because while I do dislike him to a degree I really do love how his character has grown over the course of Canon even if it's a bit slow in my personal opinion. I'm still hung up on the whole telling Izuku to commit suicide part in the beginning of the Anime/Manga, you never tell anyone to do that. So Issei and Bakugou won't be friends but eventually they will respect one another-slowly over time of course.**_

_**I'll try to have the next chapter out soon because I have so many ideas on what I want to do here. And I do plan to do some non-canon stuff between the episodes obviously, but for the first few chapters the events are tied pretty closely together.**_


	5. Issei Vs Kaho

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or Yu-Gi-Oh GX so don't sue me, seriously you won't get anything so you'll be wasting your time.**_

_**Summary: Heroes and Superpowers were normal occurrences and everyone wanted to be one for various reasons. Despite having what some would deem an unfit Quirk for heroism, Issei dreams of becoming one, will he rise as Bubbleman or will he fall before his dreams are realized?**_

_**Chapter 05: Issei vs Kaho**_

Issei fidgeted as he stood next to the makeshift paper mache nuke that he was supposed to be guarding, a nervous look showing.

This would be the very first time he's going to be using his Quirk on a person-well in a way that wasn't a prank. He's never been in an actual fight before in his life, only doing lessons for Boxing without using them.

On the bright side he was fighting someone whose Quirk revolved around fire so he had a significant element advantage, but he knew that it would be difficult regardless.

Kaho showed herself to be very adept at using her Quirk the other day, able to use it to fly and emit flames from herself giving her a range option, the perfect Quirk for being a Hero if Issei was being honest. Maybe if he had his Mom's Quirk or even his Dad's rather than this Bubble one victory would be assured-.

'_Stop._' Issei told himself, clenching a fist. '_Focus on the fight itself._'

He had a theory that if he used enough bubbles he could drench her skin enough to prevent her from using her Quirk, but he could also be wrong in that regard, he had no idea what the drawbacks of her Quirk were.

From what he knew besides her Quirk, Kaho was very cold to people. It wasn't just him, she kept away from anyone trying to be her friend given how he did see Ashido and Hagakure attempt a conversation before this class.

Nothing he could use for this fight.

So he had to play this by ear and improvise. Not really a plan but it was all he could do.

Glancing at the bomb he was supposed to be protecting, Issei wondered how he would do that when the 'Hero' needed to just touch it to win before remembering how Iida pulled it away from Uraraka earlier and he gained an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Kaho was waiting until All Might gave the clear to go in, her arms crossed as she leaned against a nearby building, eyeing the one she had to infiltrate.

Her plan was to fly in the top and take her opponent down.

She already had an idea of how to deal with him considering she overheard his talk with those other students about how he needed that water tank for his Quirk.

So she destroys that and she'll win.

As she waited, Kaho idly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before holding her hand out as flames seeped out of her hand, forming a fireball.

Watching it for a few seconds, she closed her hand around the fireball, extinguishing it, recalling the small exchange she had with her opponent the other day.

'_Talk about a stressful day right?_'

'_I'm just trying to make friends._'

How often she heard that last sentence, it honestly made her sick.

It was always someone trying to be her friend because of who her parents were, or attempting to get into her good graces all because they wanted something.

None of it was genuine.

Everyone always did things for a reason.

"_**Watanabe, are you ready?!**_" All Might's voice came through the earpiece that Kaho had and after a second he continued. "_**Kaho, are you ready?!**_"

"I am." Kaho said in a simple tone knowing that Watanabe can't hear her much like how she can't hear him.

"_**Then begin!**_"

With that said she took off flying towards the window.

* * *

The rest of Class 1-A watched as the final Battle Training fight was beginning, some of them with interest in what these two could do and some wanting the class to hurry up and finish so they could change back into their school uniform.

Uraraka however was worried as she glanced at the door, wanting to see if Midoriya was alright given how injured he was from their Battle Training.

From how Recovery Girl's Quirk worked, she would've thought he would be back by now.

"Man, Kaho is just flying up there?" Kaminari asked in surprise. "Wouldn't Watanabe see that coming?"

"She's either confident or she has a plan." Yaoyorozu mused, cupping her chin in thought. "As expected."

"Wait, you know her?" Ashido asked in surprise, not expecting that.

"Not well, just in passing."

As everyone spoke, Todoroki however kept silent as he saw the flames she was showing, his visible eye narrowing in anger at being reminded of _him_, even if there was no relation.

All Might watched both students on the camera, resisting the urge to cough as the urge was getting more and more frequent.

He was close to his limit.

'_I have enough time to watch this fight to the end, but then I'll have to rush._' All Might thought to himself, his smile remaining despite that. '_Perhaps I should've had the fight be three-on-three for one of them. I'll be sure to do that for Class 1-B._'

He can't believe he forgot something so simple as two extra students in the class.

But he did go over what he knew of these last two students.

After all he looked at their files and he did watch their Quirk Assessment from the shadows when Aizawa tested them, relieved that the Underground Hero didn't go through with his promise of expelling them like how he did to a whole class that one time.

First off there was Issei Watanabe whose Quirk Registry told him that he could form and manipulate bubbles, a rather odd Quirk that many people would underestimate but Watanabe being in this class showed that he was creative enough to use it in ways that people wouldn't expect. His files indicate that he's the Grandson of the Pro Hero known as Ocean who was well renowned for his mastery over the water. He seems to have a good heart, but he was quick to judge others if his interaction with Bakugou were anything to go by.

Then there was Hanabi Kaho, the daughter of the Flame Duo Pro Hero's Heat and Lady Heat, well known heroes who were ranked 12 and 14 respectively before retiring five years ago, the only reason they weren't higher was because they didn't care for the rankings, but they were pretty popular despite that. One of the recommended students in this class alongside Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, she ranks up with Todoroki in sheer power from what he read her Quirk being a combination of both her parent's fire Quirks put together. From what he's seen Kaho keeps others at an arm's length and her files said that she has trust issues.

Their Quirks and personalities clash horribly with each other, it could be anyone's victory here.

* * *

The moment Kaho entered the window she knew something was off.

There was no way that her opponent didn't think she would come in here, he did see her fly the other day after all or was he just an idiot?

Wait, where's the weapon?

As she looked around she heard a rather slow clap making her ignite a fireball before she saw Issei enter the room with an attempt at a demented grin.

Honestly it just made him look constipated.

"Welcome Hero to my lair." Issei said with Kaho giving him a bewildered look. "As you can see the weapon is nowhere in sight, can't make it too easy for you now can I?"

"What are you doing?" Kaho asked, feeling lost by how he was acting.

"Oh I would love to tell you my evil plan," Issei said, not answering her question before he aimed the gun on his gauntlet at her. "But I'm afraid we're on a timetable here, goodbye Hero."

With that he blasted bubbles at her that Kaho immediately counter with her flames, creating steam around them.

As the weapon seems to be missing, she decided to just capture him and be done with it and flew through the steam to get Issei who grinned before he shot bubbles at the ground at the last second, propelling him into the air as Kaho passed beneath him, giving her an infuriating smirk.

"Predictable, I knew that moving the weapon would force you to come after me, so as long as I keep my distance you can't win." Issei said, adjusting his makeshift flight to get to the other side of the room before landing, checking his gauntlet to see that he still had a good amount in the tank.

Kaho paused and gave him a weird look. "Are you monologuing?"

Issei finally broke character. "Villains monologue, I'm just acting the part." He said with a shrug before getting back into character. "What will you do now, hero?!"

Having enough, Kaho blasted fireballs toward him at a fast pace, leaving for Issei to quickly form a bubble shield, using up a good amount of water, the steam kicking back up.

But Issei then realized he just played himself given how he was in the corner as he fired at Kaho but this time she flew around the bubbles and before he knew it she was right in front of him, her hands coated in flames as she managed to grab one of his gauntlets, practically melting it before the bubbles he fired came back and slammed into her back , catching her off guard for him to quickly punch her with his other fist, ignoring the heat when he did so.

Damnit, he was down to one gauntlet, note to self ask for the support class make the next set heat resistant.

"It's over." Kaho told him simply, using the back of her hand to wipe her cheek where a small bruise was already forming from the punch, ready to destroy his tank.

"Over? It's only just beginning." Issei said, an insane idea coming to mind before he straight up jumped out the window.

That stunned Kaho as she quickly flew out in time to see him use his remaining bubble gun to redirect his descent to crash through a window on a lower floor.

Eyes narrowing at how long this was taking, Kaho took off after him.

* * *

"Wait, he moved the weapon?" Hanta asked, not expecting that.

"Is that allowed?" Mezo gave All Might a curious look as the Pro gave a nod.

"I never said you couldn't, it seems that Watanabe is taking his role seriously." All Might said given how he could hear everything being said.

Though he was probably taking it a bit too seriously.

"They seem to cancel each other out." Asui commented, seeing how their attacks were only making steam. "Makes it hard to see who would win."

"Indeed, water counters fire but fire can turn water into steam, however Watanabe himself said that he needed the tank to even use water." Yaoyorozu said, showing that Bakugou wasn't the only one to overhear him talking to Iida and Uraraka. "He has a limited amount."

"Wouldn't Kaho have a limit too?" Kirishima asked curiously.

"If she does she's good at hiding it." Kaminari looked a little worried for the friend he made.

Bakugou refrained from scoffing at these extras at not noticing that Ash-Skin's limit was obvious if one paid attention.

He figured it out the other day.

"Is he insane?!" Mineta screeched out, breaking from ogling the girls when they weren't looking when Issei jumped out the window, everyone looking surprised.

Even All Might was caught off guard and coughed, some blood coming out that he quickly wiped away before anyone saw it.

"Huh, never thought bubbles could be used like that." Uraraka blinked when Issei crashed through a lower window.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow." Issei muttered as he ran with a limp showing that he landed wrong on one of his legs when he pulled that stunt.

He thought it would look cooler, though he was settling for actually pulling it off.

It would've been rather embarrassing if it didn't work… And painful. Actually would he have survived? Questions for later.

From the heat he could feel behind him, he knew that Kaho was in hot pursuit, especially when a fireball shot past his head.

Wait, hot pursuit?

Damnit he really needs to stop thinking of puns-.

A fireball managed to hit his lower back, barely missing the tank, but it had the added effect of lighting Issei's pants on fire.

"_**HOT! HOT! HOT!**_" Issei shouted, jumping around as he shot bubbles at his own butt to put it out.

Kaho actually looked a little apologetic considering she was aiming for the tank.

She has to say she didn't expect for Watanabe to put up a fight like this, but she was ending it now.

As more fireballs appeared, Issei noticed how they seemed smaller than before and realized how Kaho was breathing pretty heavily and it clicked.

She was running out of energy for her flames.

So there was a limit, thank God for that, but what was this limit? What powered it?

The flames had to come from somewhere after all.

So he got ready, aiming his gauntlet before a buzzer went off.

"_**Time is up, the Villain Wins!**_" All Might's voice declared in the com link as Kaho looked rather annoyed but she let the fireballs flicker out while Issei hesitaintly lowered his Gauntlet.

That was lucky.

Why?

He was actually out of water. Sadly he still had a habit of using too much for bubbles, something that Issei knew he had to break if he was ever going to last as a Pro Hero.

Still Issei laughed out of relief. "Man that was-... I don't really know how to describe it, you're pretty good though." He said to Kaho before hesitating as he remembered how she acted the other day.

Much to his surprise, she actually gave a nod of acceptance before walking off.

After a second, Issei grinned.

It seemed that he won a little respect from her in this fight. They might not be friends but that was something.

* * *

"Welcome back you two," All Might greeted the moment they walked into the room. "Do either of you have any injuries that need to be taken care of?"

"I'm fine." Kaho said in a simple tone.

"S-Same." Issei lied as he didn't want anyone to know about how he landed wrong earlier, finding that a little embarrassing. And his left arm was starting to itch, which had him worried.

He could see Recovery Girl after school was over.

"Very well, as time is short I'll announce the MVP being Kaho Hanabi." All Might said, catching the girl off guard.

"For real?" Kaminari asked in surprise. "But wouldn't Watanabe be the MVP for hiding the weapon?"

"Speaking of which, where was it?" Kaho asked curiously with Issei grinning.

"The other room."

After all who would expect for it to be in the next room over? It was one of the main motivations for jumping out the window to avoid her knowing.

Kaho looked surprised and mentally berated herself for not checking.

"It's because even if he hid the weapon he took too many risks in the fight itself, Watanabe also took the most damage in the fight where he only landed one hit on Kaho while he lost a Gauntlet and risked falling to his death." Yaoyorozu explained with Issei shifting, looking rather uncomfortable, glad that no one could tell that he didn't even know he could pull that off. "When he punched her he could've used the capture tape to end the fight."

… He completely forgot about the capture tape.

"Well done all of you, no serious injuries with the exception of Midoriya, all of you have shown great teamwork, very splendid taking into account that this was your first training exercise." All Might complimented the class making them grin.

"Coming after Aizawa-Sensei, such a straight-forward class is almost a let down." Hagakure whispered, leaving for All Might to laugh.

"We Teachers are free to hold no nonsense classes if we choose. Now I'm off to give Midoriya his evaluation," All Might waved at them, none of them noticing some steam starting to emit from him. "Change out of costumes and get to class."

With that he took off at high speed, stunning the students from how abrupt his exit was.

"Whoa, so cool." Mineta said at seeing how fast All Might was.

* * *

Issei didn't really have any problems until he took the melted gauntlet off, making him hiss in pain as there was a rather large burn mark on his arm showing that the heat went through the Gauntlet, almost melting it to the skin, his uniform actually protected his arm from that thankfully.

"Geez that looks painful." Kaminari said wincing as he was putting his uniform back on. "You should really go see Recovery Girl."

Issei grimaced in agreement. "I didn't think it was this bad."

"Still man that was pretty cool with using your bubbles to get around like that." Kaminari complimented, finishing up the tie while Issei opened his locker to get his school uniform out.

"Really? Thanks," Issei grinned, happy to hear that from someone who wasn't Shinji or Akemi. "You were pretty cool too in your match."

Kaminari groaned at that. "No I wasn't, I lost to Mineta."

"Hey." Mineta gave him a look, hearing that. "Why do you have to say it like that."

"You really want me to answer?" Kaminari asked, though he grinned to show that he was kidding.

"Didn't you taser him?" Issei asked, finally getting the rest of his costume off.

Kaminari gave a nod, looking thoughtful. "Honestly I didn't even know I could do that, I always just shot my electricity out," He then smiled. "At least I didn't fry my brain again."

Issei went quiet as that registered with him giving Kaminari a concerned look. "Have you ever gotten that checked out?"

Frying your own brain, that's a hell of a drawback.

"Forget that, didn't you see how much skin some of the girls were showing?!" Mineta asked a bit loudly as Kaminari grinned in agreement. "Yaoyorozu's ample boobs, the way Uraraka's costume shows her curves, Kaho was practically baring it all."

Issei looked very uncomfortable at this conversation and he could tell that the other guys in the locker room were moving a bit too quickly to leave, though Bakugou gave Mineta an unimpressed look as he passed by them.

"I know, man this school is amazing." Kaminari and Mineta gave a high five to each other.

"You might want to tone it down a little." Issei tried only for both of them to cry out 'Never!' making him wince as he finished putting his uniform on, keeping one sleeve up to avoid having it agitate the burn even further.

Okay should he try to talk some sense into them or leave it for later?

"And let's not forget Ashido's slender waist-." Mineta continued only for someone to intervene.

"That's enough, you two should be ashamed of yourself!" Iida exclaimed, chopping his hands between the two, surprising them. "They are our classmates and comrades, did you two come into UA just to leer at them?!"

"K-Keep it down!" Kaminari said not wanting the girls to overhear given how the Girl's Locker Room was right next to theirs.

"Yes." Mineta said with no hesitation, being completely honest in his intentions, surprising everyone who heard him.

That made Issei frown and he spoke when Iida was about to continue his tirade. "Really? You came here just to perv on girls?" He asked, some annoyance in his tone.

Issei slammed his locker shut and glared at Mineta who swallowed a bit nervously, his throat going dry from unease.

"Do you even know what's expected of us once we graduate?" He asked, now clenching a fist. "When we leave UA people will be looking to us to protect them, to safeguard their lives and you're just here to be a pervert?!"

If Issei was paying attention though, he would've noticed a small red bubble come out of his burn wound popping before it could be seen.

"H-Hey why is that such a bad thing, it's not like I'm forcing myself on them, I'm sure you're here for your own reason." Mineta protested at that.

"Yeah, I'm here to be a Hero because it's right and that's the only damn reason one needs," Issei said, turning around to walk off. "At least years from now I can look at myself in the mirror and not be ashamed of myself while you'll probably have a few restraining orders."

With that he left, Mineta looked a little upset at hearing that while Kaminari winced, thinking that was a bit harsh.

Iida however gave a nod and made another small chopping motion at the young perv. "He's right, Mineta what type of person do you want to see yourself as?"

"I-." Mineta looked down in thought, not having an answer to that question.

* * *

'_Maybe I was a bit too harsh on him._' Issei thought as he was heading towards Recovery Girl, the walk giving him time to cool off.

Sure he could've handled that better, but to hear such a selfish and disgusting reason for being a hero.

Perhaps Akemi was right in saying that the Hero System was failing.

He barely made it to the Nurse's Office and opened it only to nearly walk into someone who gave a cough of surprise at seeing him.

Issei blinked before recognizing the skinny man. "Wait you're the guy who gave me directions yesterday."

"Y-Yes." The man said panicking a bit as he had bits of a costume folded up beneath his arm. "It's good to see you're doing well young Watanabe."

"Thank you-how do you know my name?" Issei asked as the man tensed up and this time some blood shot out from his mouth. "Ah, are you okay sir?!"

"F-Fine, it happens all the time." The man said, wiping the blood away. "I'm a part of the faculty here, so I know who the students are."

Issei blinked as he thought about that.

Made sense.

"Why are you here? If it's to see young Midoriya, you just missed him."

"Oh uh," Issei held his injured arm up, seeing the man glance at it in surprise. "My Gauntlet was melted in Battle Training and I didn't realize the extent until after I took it off."

That was when he noticed the uniform and blinked.

"Wait, isn't that All Might's Costume?"

The man tensed again and quickly spoke. "He was in a rush, so I offered to take it to be cleaned." He said looking for a way out. "As I've met him a few times he accepted."

Something about this seemed off, but Recovery Girl spoke up behind the man. "Speaking of which you should hurry Yagi," She chided him. "And remember to take it easy for the rest of today."

"G-Got it." Yagi gave a smile as some blood dripped out before taking off.

"Now let me see the problem." Recovery Girl said, turning to Issei who held up his arm. "Hm, second degree burn, any other injuries?"

"I might've landed wrong on my ankle earlier." Issei admitted, Recovery Girl shaking her head at that.

"Thankfully not as severe, alright hold still sonnie." With that her lips enlarged and stretched out to kiss his arm, right where the burn was as it healed up pretty nicely.

Even his leg was feeling better, but then Issei swayed a bit, feeling light-headed.

"Careful now, when I heal you it takes energy from your body." Recovery Girl warned showing the drawback of her Quirk. "Be sure to get some rest when you get home."

"G-Got it." Issei yawned as he turned to leave.

"Oh and here, take some haribo candy to go." Recovery Girl held some out with Issei taking some to be nice, looking rather unsure.

* * *

Issei made it back to class to see a lot of the other students talking animatedly with Midoriya who had his arm in a cast, only having one fully healed at the moment showing that he was too worn out for Recovery Girl to heal it completely.

The only people not trying to talk to him were Bakugou who looked to the side in annoyance, Kaho who seemed to be reading a book and Mineta who was actually looking thoughtful about something.

With a shrug, Issei made it back to his seat and leaned forward, placing his head on his arms, feeling tired.

Today was just exhausting.

But he had a lot of fun using his Quirk in a fight, even if it was more of the line of training and he actually got to learn from All Might.

That was something to be amazed about.

He snickered, wondering what Akemi would say when he told him.

"What are you snickering about?" That question made Issei raise his head to see Kaho giving him a pointed look.

"Just excited to see what the rest of this school year brings," Issei answered honestly, giving her a grin. "It's only been two days and so much has happened."

And it was only the beginning.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Bet you weren't expecting for this story to get updated so soon right?**_

_**I had a blast typing this one because I got to pit Issei (Bubbleman) against Kaho (Burstinatrix) and even for a bit into her backstory. Who was surprised when I showed that her parents were Heat and Lady Heat, two more Elemental Heroes from the Card Game? I'll definitely be showing them later on and who knows perhaps they'll come out of retirement when things get dire?**_

_**More than that I showed the beginning of the reasons on why Kaho is so cold to people, it's kind of obvious if one thinks about it really. I'm also finally starting to get the hang on who some of the characters are in this story and I'll try to do better on trying to get each of them more screen time.**_

_**I wonder if anyone can guess what Kaho's drawback is for her Quirk? I'll admit it's probably not obvious because I haven't really hinted at what it could be, but I want to see if anyone would get it before I can reveal it.**_

_**But we're also seeing some more development between some characters if you look at it and here's something I forgot to reveal about Issei.**_

_**This story isn't about him trying to be number one, that's Izuku's story.**_

_**No Issei's story is the trials of being a hero just for the sake of it. He doesn't have a sad origin story, no dubious motivation for money or fame, he doesn't care about the ranking systems.**_

_**He just wants to be a hero and help as much as possible. Plain and simple.**_

_**Sure he thinks the idea of having people chant his name and having a figurine of his own would be cool but at the end of the day he genuinely wants to help people and doesn't care if people talk about him or not. Which is why the talk with Mineta pissed him off and why Bakugou rubs him the wrong way.**_


	6. UA Infiltration

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or Yu-Gi-Oh GX so don't sue me, seriously you won't get anything so you'll be wasting your time.**_

_**Summary: Heroes and Superpowers were normal occurrences and everyone wanted to be one for various reasons. Despite having what some would deem an unfit Quirk for heroism, Issei dreams of becoming one, will he rise as Bubbleman or will he fall before his dreams are realized?**_

_**Chapter 06: UA Infiltration**_

"You're learning from All Might?!" Akemi asked rather loudly as he visited the Watanabe residence after Issei's second day at UA.

"Thought that might get your attention." Issei grinned at his friend's disbelief, the two of them playing Mario Kart. "Today we had battle training and it was a ton of fun."

Well most of it at least, Midoriya's fight with Bakugo still fresh in his mind but he said nothing about it.

Akemi was doing a pretty good impression of a goldfish as he gave Issei a look of disbelief, unable to decide whether or not he should be excited at that or a little jealous he hasn't met the Number One Hero. Issei on the other hand took advantage of that to blue shell Akemi and drive past him.

Instead of focusing on that, Akemi decided to get as much info as he could.

"Is he as tall as he seems? What type of teacher is he? Why is he teaching?!"

"Oi," Issei said, a bit overwhelmed at the fast pace that Akemi was asking that now knowing how All Might felt when Class 1-A did that to him earlier. "He's pretty tall and as a teacher well-?"

The memory of him pulling out a script came to mind.

"He's dedicated."

He didn't want to insult the hero, but he was pretty sure the man had no idea how to be a teacher. Though he was trying his best.

"So battle training? How did that go?"

"Oh we split into teams of two to have fights of hero versus villains to get an idea on how it worked, though because of how many people there were I didn't go on a team, instead I fought Kaho-San one on one."

Akemi blinked and muttered. "Kaho?" He found the name familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Yea, I had to play the villain though."

Hearing that made Akemi give a wry grin. "You got into character, didn't you?" He asked knowing how Issei was, especially when the teen coughed in embarrassment. "Now I wish I was there to see it."

"Oh shut it," Issei idly pushed Akemi in the shoulder despite the teen's chuckles betraying his own amusement. "I managed to win, though I ran out of water for my quirk while she could make fire emit from her skin."

"Fire from her skin? Like how Midnight emits gas from hers?" Akemi asked with a raised brow. "... How revealing was the costume?"

Issei just gave him a look. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." He deadpanned, having flashbacks to Kaminari and Mineta.

"You can't just reveal that little tidbit and not reveal the costume." Akemi protested, but he was grinning to show that he didn't mind.

He just loved screwing with Issei. Plus despite how Issei made a face of looking away as if in annoyance he saw the grin the teen had and knew he didn't mind all that much.

"So what friends have you made at UA?"

"Well there's Kaminari Denki, he can use electricity." Issei said with the race now over and they paused the game to continue their conversation. "After him I think I only made friends with three others though I'm not really sure. Tenya Iida was that stern guy I told you about with the Engine's in his calves."

"Quick question, was he born with that or did they just grow when his Quirk revealed itself?"

Issei couldn't help but picture a baby with Iida's face and engine legs showing and the bizarre image just made him bust out laughing.

"Hey I'm serious, I'm actually wondering about that." Akemi protested, crossing his arms as Issei calmed down.

"Sorry, but I'll be sure to file that under 'ask if it comes up'," Issei promised though he wasn't going to bring it up unless Iida did. "Then there's Ochako Uraraka who has some sort of Gravity Quirk, that she got the highest score on one of the tests we did with our Quirks because of that."

"So we have you with bubbles, then we have the other students with fire, electricity, speed and gravity." Akemi summarized with an awed whistle. "Sounds amazing, who's the third friend?"

"Midoriya Izuku, his Quirk is insane, he let out a punch today that leveled a few floors." Issei shook his head, remembering how intense his fight with Bakugo was. "He's the one that destroyed the Zero Pointer I told you about."

"The one who got injured from his own power?" Akemi looked rather surprised while Issei gave a nod. "Damn that must suck, to have that power but it hurts you?"

Then a thought occurred to Akemi.

"Wait, are you allowed to talk to me about this? You're basically telling me what future heroes can do."

Issei waved that concern off with a grin. "Come on Akemi, I know you're not the guy to let that type of stuff leak."

He trusts him explicitly after all. They always had each other's back.

Akemi knows him the best, both his strengths and his weaknesses. If he couldn't trust him with stuff like this, then who could he trust?

"Thanks Bubbles." Akemi gave an appreciative grin right before he became competitive. "I'm choosing Rainbow Road by the way."

"You dick, you know I can't turn well on that one!" Issei exclaimed, ignoring Akemi's laugh.

* * *

Issei found himself surprised when he made it to the gates of UA the next day as a bunch of reporters were staking the place out with Bakugo making his way through.

The reporters seemed rather annoyed by something but that changed when he tried to sneak around them only to find a microphone in his face much like his classmates before him.

"You're part of the Hero Class, what is All Might like as a teacher?!"

A bit panicked, Issei took a step back as he tried to find a way out of this.

He didn't know why he was panicking, thinking about it, this makes sense that they would try to get as much info as they could about All Might.

Perhaps it's because he's never been on TV before so he has no idea what to say or do.

"I-uh-well you see-," Issei was sweating rather nervously.

"Watanabe you're going to be late." Aizawa's voice came from behind him nearly making him shriek as he jumped, but his interruption had the added effect of taking the attention off of him allowing Issei to get through.

While he did that, Aizawa told the reporters that they were trespassing and interrupting classes before walking in.

One reporter attempted to follow, but the moment she tried the gates locked down with metal doors cutting the reporters away from UA.

Those gates were the reason they had student ID's to get in and to keep others out.

"Aizawa-Sensei, thank you." Issei managed to get out as Aizawa just gave him a look and then walked past.

"Unless you plan to be an Underground Hero learn how to deal with the media, otherwise you waste time that could've been useful."

Seeing him walk off, Issei blinked before taking a deep breath and clenched a fist.

That was embarrassing.

Freezing up like that just because he could've been on TV. If he was going to be a hero he had to get used to that possibility. Otherwise he might freeze up in a situation.

* * *

"Good work with yesterday's battle training," Aizawa said sitting at his desk with a bored look. "I looked over your grades and evaluations."

As none of the students said anything, Aizawa looked at Bakugo.

"Bakugo, grow up already," Aizawa said in a rather blunt tone that made the blonde grit his teeth. "Stop wasting your talent."

"... Got it." Bakugo managed to get out despite the anger on his face as he looked down.

"And it seems that Midoriya ended the day with another broken arm," Aizawa continued, glancing from the report to the green haired teen who tensed up. "Learn to control your Quirk because just trying isn't going to cut it. I hate repeating myself but you do have potential assuming you can overcome this."

"Okay!" Midoriya exclaimed as Aizawa didn't wait and continued onto the other students until he came to Issei.

"Watanabe, don't make a habit of revealing your dependency on having water, it could get you killed." Aizawa watched as Issei squirmed at the reminder before giving a curt nod.

He had a point, just because they were his classmates didn't mean he should reveal his weakness openly like that, especially if they have more mock fights like the other day.

He was an idiot for doing that, no getting around it.

Seeing that they got that, Aizawa continued.

"Now onto Homeroom Business, sorry for the sudden announcement today-." He trailed off there with everyone stiffening up, thinking he was going to do another brutal pop quiz like the first day. "Today you'll pick a Class President."

Everyone nearly collapsed from the unneeded suspense at what was a normal school activity.

As others were asking to be picked, Issei was practically shaking with excitement.

Being a class president of a Hero Class was practically training for leading a team or your own agency and Issei had dreams of starting his own team at some point.

But that excitement died down a bit as Issei didn't bother to raise his hand to try and be President because wanting something and being qualified for it were two different things and given how he froze up on with the press he would probably be bad at something like this.

"Quiet down everyone," Iida shouted over the other Hero Students making them turn towards him as his eyes were closed and he was standing with one hand in the air. "Leading the many is a task of immense responsibility. This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents. If this is to be a democracy then I put in the motion that our true leader must be chosen by election."

Asui glanced at Iida. "But we haven't known each other long enough to build any trust."

"And everyone will vote for themselves." Kirishima added with Issei giving a nod.

"Asui and Kirishima are right-."

"Call me Tsu."

"Tru-." Issei gave a start as he realized what Asui said as she looked at him with some slight annoyance before he just rolled with it, making a note to ask about that later. "Trust in a leader takes time, it's not something we can just choose so early."

"Exactly," Iida said, making a hand motion at the three of them. "That's why anyone who earns multiple votes will be the best suited for a job."

That-... That actually makes sense.

If someone does earn multiple votes that means that they were able to garner enough trust from each other.

"Will you allow this, Sensei?!" Iida asked, as Aizawa just opened up his sleeping bag to climb into it.

"Do what you want, just make it quick."

With that done, Issei frowned as he was trying to decide who to pick given how they were just going to write a name and draw it out of a ballot box, the latter that Yaoyorozu supplied them with her Quirk to make this official.

Out of everyone here only three people came to mind.

Iida, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu.

They seemed like the most trustworthy here and he was pretty sure that all three of them would make a wonderful class president.

But which one should he pick?

Iida was all about the rules and regulations, not a bad thing but he also needed to loosen up a bit. Though he was the one to suggest this course of action so that's a point in his favor.

Midoriya seemed alright and from what he's seen is the textbook definition of being a hero, but his confidence is rather shaky so he might not be the best choice.

Then you have Yaoyorozu who seems to be one of the smartest in the class considering how she broke down how everyone was during the battle training the other day. Much like Iida however, she needs to loosen up.

Debating this with himself a bit, Issei came to a decision and voted for Iida.

Though he wasn't expecting the results.

"Eh?! I got three votes?!" Midoriya looked very surprised, his question pissing off Bakugo obviously with the ash blonde demanding who voted for him.

Uraraka just looked to the side, whistling in complete innocence.

But Issei was staring at seeing how he had two votes, tied with Yaoyorozu which meant he was in the running for Vice President.

Who the heck voted for him?!

"Such is the harsh reality of this sacred office," Iida hung his head as he leaned on his desk. "Though I am gratified to have one vote."

"Wait, so you didn't vote for yourself?" Yaoyorozu asked in surprise while Sato just blinked.

"But you proposed this, why wouldn't you vote for yourself?"

"Alright Midoriya you're the Class President, everyone else will vote for Vice President." Aizawa said in a bored tone, not even looking their way from his sleeping bag.

It was an easy vote for Issei given how he didn't want the job, so he voted for Yaoyorozu, thinking she would be a shoe-in compared to him.

Imagine his surprise when he was standing next to the shocked Midoriya moments later having been voted Vice President despite having no clue what to do.

"Fine here's your President Midoriya and Vice President Watanabe." Aizawa said, ignoring the two shell-shocked teens who were unable to believe what happened.

"S-S-S-S-Seriously?!" Midoriya asked in fear.

Meanwhile Yaoyorozu sighed as she sat at her desk. "So close."

* * *

"This is a disaster!" Issei declared at lunch, now sitting with Kaminari. "How did I end up in this position?!"

"Watanabe you need to chill, you'll do fine." Kaminari said, taking a bite out of his rice.

"Chill?! I didn't want to be voted for, I have no clue what to do!"

"It's not like your the Class President, but even if you were you would still be good, I wouldn't have voted for you if I didn't think that."

Issei slowly looked at Kaminari in surprise. "You were one of the votes? _**WHY?!**_"

"Geez you're like an alarm at times," Kaminari playfully joked while rubbing his ear. "But to answer your question you've proved yourself capable over the last few days."

"I really doubt that." Issei said in a deadpanned tone.

"You saved my life at the Entrance Exam, you called Bakugo out on his crap to his face, bonus points for that," Kaminari wasn't joking about that last part as some of the class avoided Bakugo after the battle training. "And you really take the idea of being a hero seriously given what you said to Mineta."

Issei had no idea what to say about that before blinking. "Wait, who was the second vote then?"

"No clue, I thought it was you until now." Kaminari said with a shrug. "Who did you vote for?"

"Iida." Issei looked his way before blinking as he looked past the bespectacled teen who was sitting with Uraraka and Midoriya when he saw Kaho sitting by herself.

That wasn't really a surprise, but what was a surprise was the huge amount of food she had that she was taking her time with eating.

Just like that it clicked.

Her flames must be tied to her metabolism.

In a way that made sense, the flames had to be fueled somehow so she must have to eat a lot in order to use them which meant that she literally burned away the fat as fuel.

Heh a lot of people would probably be jealous of that but the grocery bill must be pretty damn high.

As if sensing someone watching her, Kaho glanced up but Issei quickly looked away, not wanting to look like a creep only to see Kaminari giving him a playful grin.

That set off alarms in his head. "What?"

"I see you have your eyes on a certain fire user."

Hearing that made Issei roll his eyes, already equating this to Akemi teasing him for his admiration for Mirko, so in a way this was some normalcy for him.

Instead he changed the conversation. "Yesterday, you said you can fry your brain?" He asked, seeing the grin disappear as Kaminari looked down. "You never answered my question from that day. Have you ever had that looked at?"

Kaminari didn't answer at first, most likely due to being a bit sensitive about this.

He only mentioned it yesterday as a joke, it was something he was used to given how often he would fry his brain back in primary school.

"It happens whenever I go over my limit, I've had doctors look at it for years." Kaminari finally said before grinning. "So it's not something to worry about."

Issei looked like he disagreed, but realized that Kaminari didn't want to talk about it. "I plan on heading over to the support class after lunch to see if they finished repairing my costume, I want to try and ask for some adjustments."

"Oh? Like what?" Kaminari looked a bit more lively now that the direction of the conversation was changed.

"Making my Gauntlets fire proof for one." Issei deadpanned, his mind flashing back to the burns he had. "I also want to get a second tank added, hey maybe you can request something for your little taser trick you pulled?"

Truth be told, Issei ment for that to be a joke, but Kaminari seemed to be taking that a little seriously.

Their little discussion was interrupted when the alarm sounded, making them jolt while Issei almost choked considering he began to eat again.

"_**Security Level 3 is broken,**_" The Intercom stated over the loud alarms. "_**All Students please evacuate in an orderly fashion!**_"

It was instant chaos as everyone did the exact opposite, rushing towards the exit while Iida who stood up shouted at an upperclassmen. "What's Security Level 3?!"

"It means that someone has infiltrated the building, that hasn't happened once in my three years here!" He said while someone was asking what was up with Iida's hand movements. "Hurry up and move."

"Oh crap, this isn't good." Kaminari looked pretty nervous while Issei was hesitant.

Someone infiltrating UA?

Why? Why would someone do something so stupid?!

'_Stop, it's none of your business._'

While a hero would look into this he has to remind himself that he was only a student, not a licensed Hero.

He needed to follow the evacuation protocol.

"Come on." Issei grabbed Kaminari by the shoulder as they began to move only to see the crowded hallway where people were getting trampled. "Oh come on, what happened to orderly?!"

"There's no way we can get through." Kaminari agreed as while some people could use their quirks to get around he knew he wouldn't be able to without severely hurting someone.

Looking around, Issei saw a nearby water fountain and focused as bubbles erupted from it with him making some big enough to put a foot on and stepping on one to go above the crowd much to Kaminari's surprise.

"Since when can you do that?!"

"Never had the chance to show it off." Issei returned, having to pop the ones behind him to avoid making too many as he moved. "Just stay there, I'm going to see if I can find a way to clear a path."

There has to be something he can do.

It's too bad he couldn't make multiple big ones to help both him and Kaminari. He could try but they would only last like ten seconds, especially if they were moving.

As he moved he saw Iida get slammed against a window due to how panicked everyone was as he gaped. "It's the Press."

"What?!" Issei moved until he was by the window, his transportation taking Iida by surprise before the brown haired teen frowned. "All of this panic over the press?!"

He was starting to see Aizawa-Sensei's disdain for the media, especially because of how he and Present Mic were currently trying to dispel the situation outside.

This was illegal on so many levels considering the Press were breaking and entering.

But how did they make it past the gate? He saw it for himself this morning on how effective it was.

"We need to calm the students down." Iida said looking around as he saw two options, while noting that no one else noticed. '_What would Midoriya or my brother do in a time like this?_'

First he could try and reach Uraraka and have her use her Quirk to float him above the crowd, but Issei was closer.

"Watanabe, do you think you can use your Quirk to get me in the air?" Iida asked looking at him. "I have an idea."

A little surprised, Issei gave a nod. "Get ready."

Focusing he made more bubbles erupt from the nearby water fountain, this time breaking it as the bubbles rushed past the legs of the crowd, some of them crying out as they suddenly felt water hit them before a huge amount was beneath Iida as Issei quickly launched him up, popping all of the bubbles.

That had the side effect of popping the bubble he was standing on as Issei fell into the crowd before Iida while in the air moved his pant legs to reveal his engines and launched himself at the nearby emergency exit sign where he grabbed onto it and called out.

"_**EVERYONE!**_" His shout along with the absurdity of seeing someone on top of the sign made everyone stare in confusion, the noise quieting down considerably. "_**EVERYTHING IS FINE!**_ It's just the press outside, no need to panic. We are students of UA, behave in a way that is fitting for the situation."

"He's right, look out the window." Someone called out and just like that the panic was over as everyone walked out a bit more calmer, leaving the newer students to sigh in relief.

* * *

Everyone was back in Homeroom after that mess due to the Police showing up to escort the trespassers off the school campus while Watanabe was a bit more subdued as he did get in trouble for destroying the water fountain, but he was let off with a warning considering the circumstances.

"Alright I believe that we're going to be choosing the other student council members, go ahead Prez." Issei glanced at Midoriya who looked nervous.

"R-Right, that was the plan but before that," He swallowed. "This is important."

Issei arched a brow right before Midoriya continued.

"I believe that Iida is best suited to be class president." Midoriya's words shocked Iida who glanced up in surprise. "You saw how well he did in leading everyone during the crisis, I think he's suited for the job."

"Sounds good, Iida really showed his stuff back in the Cafeteria," Kirishima agreed, a grin on his face. "Not that I have anything against Midoriya."

Kaminari was snickering. "He was like a beacon pointing to the Emergency Exit."

"Whatever, just get on with it." Aizawa said dryly from his sleeping bag, annoyed at the amount of time being wasted.

Issei glanced at Midoriya. "You sure?" He asked with the curly haired teen giving a nod.

"Iida is better suited for it than me."

Better suited.

Issei won't lie, Midoriya had a point, especially with how Iida did step up when he needed to.

Speaking of stepping up, Iida was doing that right now. "Alright, I'll take the job."

"You can do it Mr. Exit Sign."

"Exit-Sign Iida, do your best."

Issei had to work hard not to laugh at that nickname as Iida stood next to him before he remembered how crushed Yaoyorozu looked when they first did the election and gained an idea.

"Now the first position we shall choose will be for the secretary." Iida began as he looked at the students who were paying attention. "Watanabe I assume you and Midoriya had your picks already?"

Issei knew that they were originally going to have the others volunteer but he smiled. "More of an idea really, I believe that the Secretary seat should go to Yaoyorozu."

At first he was thinking of stepping down from being Vice President, but he figured Aizawa would see that as more of a waste of time and he had no desire to piss the man off.

That surprised the girl while Iida took that into consideration.

Given how detailed she was at the battle training the other day, it made sense for her to be given the position, especially with how intricate she was in taking notes during the other classes.

So he approved.

Yaoyorozu gave a nod as she stood up.

It might not be the Class President spot she tried to get earlier, but being on the Student Council was just as good.

From there they chose Tsuyu Asui for Treasurer and Fumikage Tokoyami for General Affairs Manager and just like that, the Class 1-A Student Council was set.

* * *

"So what type of modification are you thinking of?" Issei asked as both he and Kaminari were now walking towards the Support Class 1-F after getting permission from Aizawa, both of them holding a hall pass.

"Just something to focus the amount of electricity I can use." Kaminari rubbed the back of his neck, not really putting too much thought into it when he first made the plans for his costume. "Maybe a gauntlet? Or some sort of stun gun?"

"What like a stun blaster?" Issei joked with a grin.

Kaminari didn't really have a chance to respond as the moment they opened the door, something tackled Issei to the ground as he was pinned by what looked to be some sort of robotic dog.

It was a silverish metallic dog with what looked to be a blue visor where the face would be and blue lines running over its body as it growled, showing razor sharp teeth that made Issei pale considering he was beneath it.

Kaminari had electricity sparking off of him but he couldn't hit the robo dog without electrocuting Issei.

"No! Down Wroughtweiler!" A voice exclaimed and just like that the dog whined as if it were being hit with a newspaper. "I don't care, I only turned you on to see the upgrades not to attack people!"

Lowering its head as if in shame, the dog got off of Issei as what looked to be a kid, not a teenager, but a kid came out wearing the usual UA school uniform, though the jacket was currently off and tied around the waist considering the amount of oil stains this kid had with greasy blue hair and blue eyes.

"Aren't you a little young to be in UA?" Issei found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Just like that a smug grin came over his face. "Why yes, yes I am, I'm only here for support not to be a hero." The kid placed a hand over Wroughtweiler's head as if patting it. "The name's Takuya Hideyoshi, nice to meet ya."

Then Takuya rubbed the back of his neck.

"Or to be more accurate, I'm Ta, Ku and Ya are still working."

Kaminari and Issei exchanged glances, unsure of what that meant before Issei spoke up. "I'm Issei and I'm here to request modifications for my costume?"

"Modifications?" The exact same voice as 'Ta' came from inside as another 'Takuya' ran out, this one looking excited while Kaminari looked between the two in shock.

"So your brother comes here as well?"

"We're not brothers and Ya calm down, let's get inside before Ku get's all hissy."

"Screw you!" A third voice spoke up in anger.

Inviting the two in, both Hero Course students were dumbfounded when they saw a third Takuya who was in the process of glaring at the other two, the rest of the class keeping to themselves with a bored expression as if used to the commotion.

"You look rather confused, hang on." Ta said as he focused and both Ku and Ya disappeared with him wincing at now having three sets of memories coursing through his head. "Sorry my Quirk allows me to split into three, really useful when I need an extra hand, but they have their own personalities."

"Oh that makes sense." Issei looked pretty surprised by the rather useful Quirk, especially for a Support Student.

Having three sets of hands instead of one.

"So, what can I do for you?" Takuya asked curiously as Wroughtweiler sat next to him, wagging its tail.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Sixth chapter done and a bit more is added as well as some more changes to the MHA story.**_

_**One of them is the fact that Watanabe is the Vice President over Yaoyorozu, something I wanted to do to make a few things different and I revealed who the members of the 1-A Student Council were, having to do some research on how student councils were run before doing so. And Issei was the one to help instead of Uraraka, not that she couldn't but Issei was just closer at the time.**_

_**Another one is the fact that Kaminari might be getting something similar to his Pointers a bit early, seriously he becomes a huge threat with those and got his own time to shine in the Anime/Manga when they were revealed. I'm still trying to get his personality down but I think I'm getting it. And yes I plan for having Kaminari be Sparkman, I think it's pretty obvious at this point, especially since his powerset does match Sparkman a bit.**_

_**Then we have Takuya Hideyoshi being introduced who I have no doubt people realized is the one who will become 'Hero Kid', who will be the support member of the main characters of this story much like how Mei Hatsume was the support member for Deku and the others in the Anime. Takuya's 'Triplicate' Quirk is a direct reference to Triplicate Girl from DC Comics and a reference to how his card ability referred to summoning the other two Hero Kids from a deck considering you can only have three sets of one card in a deck, like three trap holes or three Avians for example.**_

_**Since he's a Support Student I took some liberty in making him younger, since he's not planning on entering heroics like others, thus the name 'Hero Kid' would make sense when he does take it. Plus he's a cocky kid due to his intellect and skipping grades to get into it, so that's another thing he has going for him.**_

_**As for his Quirk, well Ta is the calm, collected one. Ku is the angry one, think Bakugo but a bit more censored and Ya is the nice, excitable little cinnamon roll. Fun fact, Ya is the one to come up with their naming system showing that Ta and Ku can't really say no to him.**_

_**And like I promised, we have Wroughtweiler in the mix with Takuya being the one to make him. The Goddard to his Jimmy Neutron if you will.**_

_**Takuya is also the last OC I plan to show for awhile, so I can focus more on the actual characters from the show and the ones I've already introduced.**_

_**Still we also have some drawbacks revealed for different Quirks, such as Kaho having a heightened metabolism due to her flames burning the food she consumes as fuel, like how Yaoyorozu needs to eat for her Quirk. Then we have Takuya with his duplicates having their own personality and when they merge he suffers a headache due to the different memories he absorbs. I can't wait to show the drawbacks I have planned for Avian, Clayman and Bubbleman when I get to their moments.**_

_**So let's get the Review's checked and I'll post this chapter.**_

_**Starlord Master: Yea, a lot has already happened in this story and a lot more is to come. I know Issei is a little loud, it's one of his flaws that he'll work to overcome and his creativity will show more in the story, he has to be in order to use his Quirk effectively.**_


End file.
